Severus & Hermione: I Will Never Leave You
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: Severus and Hermione develop a close relationship through a series of events. Please review! Sorry I couldn't come up with a better summary. I apologize again for all the reposts! Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters belong to J.K.Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know you are all getting sick of this! Don't hate me! I am so sorry I am sort of a perfectionist (like Hermione) and I want this story to come out right. I wanted it to be analogous with the book "Harry Potter and the Haf-Blood Prince" and also work well with my upcoming sequel to this Severus/Hermione romance. **_

_**A big thank you to all of a my wonderful and patient readers and reviewers! I can guraentee this will not happen with my sequel. **_

_**Please keep, reading. The story is almost complete. Enjoy (again!) :) **_

_**middlekertz: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them and i'm glad you like this story. It's changed quite a bit so you may (or may not that's okay too) want to read it again. **_

_**krista04: One of my most dedicated reviewers! I really hope you like all the changes i've made. I really value your opinion and loves your reviews! I can't thank you enough!:)**_

_**Hermionefan21: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! I hope you like this story it's almost done!**_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: Thank you for the reviews! I am so sorry about all thses reposts!**_

_**VampriesAreCool: Thank you again for your review!:)**_

_**Paramore16: Thank you for your review!:)**_

_**Luna Hawthorne: Thank you for your review! I apologize for all the reposts!**_

"_You filthy Mud blood! Tell me where he is!" _

"_Never! I am not a Mud Blood I am a Muggle-Born!"_

_Icy laughter and harsh cackling made her body tense; she winced as the Dark Lord turned to his most prized Death Eater. _

"_Bellatrix, I believe your skills are necessary at this moment."_

_Bellatrix's eyes watered. A look of utter sick delight crossed her face. "My Lord…I am honored," she said sexily then she sneered at Hermione. Her hideous smile and dark eyes meeting Hermione's frightened-no terrified eyes. She had never thought this day would come. _

_Bellatrix was slow and calm but only for an instant. "Crucio!" She screamed. The Death Eaters surrounding her hissed, laughed, cackled, and screamed in delight. The Dark Lord made no sound but his blood red eyes and thin mouth on his ghastly face seemed to show signs of delight. Hermione screamed. Her body hurt, her eyes watered-tears streaking down her face. She felt hot, confused, and alone and humiliated. She was their puppet, their __marinette. They tortured her for fun, made her do as they commanded. She had no power, no control. Her pain was their power, their mirth. _

_Bellatrix released the spell as the Dark Lord commanded. He went to Hermione again-his robes sweeping, billowing about him. _

"_Now, Mud Blood, I am sure that you are ready to relay the information we require."_

_Hermione whimpered slightly, "No," she said firmly but quietly. It was all she could muster. _

_The Dark Lord did not hesitate, "Avada Kedavra!" _

"No!"

"Hermione! Hermione! Please!" A voice said earnestly. "It's just a dream!"

The frightened Parvarti stumbled out of the room nearly colliding with Lavender, who was leaping out of bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked in tense annoyance and concern.

"It's Hermione. I'm getting Professor McGonagall. Go, stay with her. Try and wake her up!" Parvarti had been attempting to awaken Hermione but to no avail.

Running down the stairs she passed Ron, Harry and a few other boys who were entering the common room looking drowsy, distressed and annoyed. "Will you-"

Parvarti did not listen and shut the door behind her as she exited the common room. Reaching The Gryffindor's Head of House Professor, she rapped on the door madly.

"Professor McGonagall! Please wake up!"

The sleepy-eyed Transfigurations Professor came to the door promptly and jerking it open she saw a frightened faced Parvarti Patil standing before her. "It's Hermione."

McGonagall was thoroughly alarmed by Parvarti's disheveled appearance and hastened her step as she followed Parvarti back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione was not screaming anymore but she was whimpering and jerking restlessly. Lavender had placed a cold cloth on her forehead. McGonagall was dismayed and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"She won't wake up!" Parvarti whined.

"Get Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn, Miss Patil. Padma? Go with her please." Padma had been standing in the doorway with several Gryffindors students looking sleepy-eyed and concerned.

The two sisters hurried out of the corridor and shoved past the boys her were crowded by the entrance to the dorm.

Ginny Weasley had been standing right behind them. She fled across the room to Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny with concern. "What's wrong with her, Professor?"

"I'm not certain, Miss Weasley." The boys were still hovering in the doorway and many girls were too.

"Gentlemen, you will leave this instant, please, ladies please go back to your rooms. You are permitted to stay, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said sharply as she tried to gently wake the still moaning Hermione. She looked pale, weary and her forehead was hot and clammy. Harry and Ron were terrified to see Hermione in such a state and did not budge, of course they would have fled into the room as Ginny did but McGonagall was a strict witch and she would never allow boys and girls in the same dorm no matter the circumstances. Their brows were furrowed. McGonagall noticed this; "Very well Potter, Weasley you may enter but keep your distance."

The two boys entered the room, wide eyed and hurt. "What's happening to her?" Ron asked in dismay. McGonagall did not respond.

Within a few minutes, the Headmaster and Potions Master entered the room. Not moments later the newest Professor to acquire the DADA position at Hogwarts; Professor Snape appeared behind them.

"She won't wake." McGonagall said gravely.

"Horus, did you bring the potions?"

Horus nodded nervously and handed the potion to McGonagall who slipped the potion through Hermione's lips. Hermione coughed and stirred restlessly. Sitting up abruptly and wide eyed, stricken with terror.

"The Dark Lord!" She said neurotically. "He killed me, he killed me!"

"He didn't kill you, dear. You're alright. Everything is alright."

Hermione looked through blood-shot eyes at her Transfiguration Professor.

"Lay back down," Professor Snape said dully. "The potion has taken its effect on you and stomach pains may result if you don't-"

"Ungh!" Hermione cried out. Her stomach had lurched and she lay back down instantly. Clutching her belly she winced.

Horus fished through his robes. "Here!" He handed the potion to Severus who had fled to Hermione's side. Professor McGonagall cast a worried glance to the other two men in the room as Severus slipped stomach remedy potion to Hermione. "Drink this," he said sternly and Hermione grasped it with trembling hands as he fed the entire potion to her.

She was drenched in sweat; hair sticking wet and plastered to her face. Her nightgown was soaked and her breath was coming out in gasps. She looked at her surroundings weakly. She saw Harry and Ron standing near her bed looking terrified and eyes filled with concern. Ginny was stroking Hermione's hair gently.

Professor Dumbledore looked grave and Hermione let out a deep breath. "It was just a nightmare."

"Yes, it was and a dreadful one at that," Professor McGonagall said uncertainly.

Severus glared down at the floor. "Headmaster, may I acquire your presence in the hallway."

"Of course, Severus."

Severus led the Professor out of the room and whispered harshly. "That was very possibly not a dream and we both know it."

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "It is quite analogous to the visits Harry Potter was receiving last year from Voldemort."

"Why would Miss Granger be experiencing them? She is not the chosen one."

"Depending on what it was Severus I think there could be a multitude of reasons."

Dumbledore looked back in the room. The girls whom Hermione shared a dorm with were surrounding her and McGonagall was speaking softly to her whilst holding a glass of water she had conjured. Professor Slughorn was speaking about some nonsense that produced a weak smile from Hermione's tired face. Harry, Ginny and Ron were seated beside her, arms around her, trying their best to comfort their friend.

"She's going to need help, Severus if it truly is a visit-legillimens cast by Voldemort."

Severus scowled.

"You are no longer the Potions Master here Severus but I feel that as you pursue your Defense Against The Dark Arts career here at Hogwarts you may also be giving a bit of help to your students in need of it."

"I'm not teaching her occlumency," Severus spoke up sternly. "If she's anything like Potter-"

"She's nothing like Harry Potter Severus, bravery aside that is."

Dumbledore started down the stairs to the common room. "She will need your help."

Severus turned back to the doorway and looked in at Hermione. She was sitting up now. She looking so bedraggled, confused, pale, but calmer. Her physical state had put things and ideas in a different perspective though he still could scarcely tolerate the little know-it-all he couldn't bear to have Dumbledore on him about it and perhaps this was part of Dumbledore's plan.

Severus left and began descending the curved stone staircase. Why should she be experiencing these night terrors as Potter did? Surely, the Dark Lord was not preoccupying her mind in the same way it was Potter's. Potter was the chosen one. Some chosen one.

Perhaps the reason she was tuned in was because the Dark Lord required her intellectually endowed mind for something, but what?

Perhaps occlumency was the best idea in this case. Severus grimaced. This was not going to be an enjoyable experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what?" Ron and Harry asked in surprised unison.

"It won't be that bad. He's a good teacher," Hermione said as she bit into an apple.

"Not when it comes to occlumency," Harry said at once. He had the Half-Blood Prince's book laid out in front of him. He had discovered the book not weeks earlier during the first potions class and had been clinging to it ever since. It had given him quite a bit of assistance when he was brewing a particularly difficult draught.

Hermione shot him a look and said simply, "Dumbledore thought it was best for me to learn occlumency given…what happened last night." She looked glassy eyed still and her face was pale. It was clear that she had not went back to sleep last night after the startling dream.

"Who's to say Voldemort-?"

"Shhh!" Ron said in a harsh whisper.

Harry scowled, "Honestly Ron-"

"According to Dumbledore he _is_ in my mind and he wants something. Reoccurring dreams like this could either be prophetic-which is unlikely or the result of legilimency." Hermione said swiftly. It was best to change the subject in situations like these otherwise Harry and Ron would go on a rant.

"What?" Ron asked while chewing on a piece of sausage.

Oh honestly Ron, do you _ever_ read?"

Ron shrugged and began eating another sausage.

"Legilimency is when one magically navigates the mind by penetrating it and scouring it for thoughts to find the answers to what they seek from one's mind."

"And you're comfortable with Professor Snape scouring your mind?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore says he's gifted in the practice of occlumency. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll let you both know what happens after my first lesson today."

"Why do you two always have all the fun?" Ron whined.

"What?"

"I never get my mind scoured by You-Know-Who."

"That's probably because you call him You-Know-who. He'd much rather invade the minds of those who have taken part in calling him by his real name-Vold-"

"Don't say it!" Ron said urgently.

"Hermione, how can you act so calm and collected after what happened last night? I can't tell you how terrible it was seeing you like that. Ron and I felt helpless and here you are ready to have occlumency lessons with Professor Snape." Harry said the last words with emphasis. Hermione smiled at him and Ron said, "She's Hermione, she always is calm and collected, even when You-Know-Who is entering her mind." Ron grinned brightly at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head light-heartedly and rose to leave. "I'll see you two later." Gathering her books she left the Great Hall swiftly and went straight to the library. It was a peaceful Saturday morning so studying seemed to be a blissful way to spend the day until nightfall.

Hermione went straight through the double doors into the scarcely filled library. Heading straight for the Reference section. Hermione's finger scanned the books, she had read so many of them already but she was curious about what books there would be on occlumency. Those books were probably contained safely under the Restricted Section.

Hermione left the library promptly and went up to Professor McGonagall's office. Surely, she would give her permission to research what she would have to later endure. Professor Snape's instruction may not be as clear especially if he was in a foul mood.

A swift knock at her Head of House's door was all that was necessary for her to be let in.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if-before I have to see Professor Snape tonight I could…research occlumency and legilimency."

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk. Her office was filled with big windows and bright natural light flooded through them. She possessed a lovely view and her desk was neat and orderly.

Her face was twisted slightly as though the request was one that could produce drastic consequences but her face relaxed and as she stood up she nodded to Hermione, "I will get you a note, Miss Granger."

Professor McGonagall signed the note and handed it back to Hermione. "If Madame Pince has any question or suspects anything let me know and I will have a word with her."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you very much."

Hermione found that getting past Madame Pince was not as difficult a task as would have first appeared.

Hermione stepped swiftly into the library's restricted section and hunted down the books on occlumency and Legilimency. She assumed that they would be near each other considering they were of the same category.

A row of books near _Becoming an Auror_ revealed several books on occlumency and Legilimency. Hermione selected five books; _Legilimency,_ _Understanding the Practice of Occlumency, Occlumency Revealed, and Legilimency for the Worst Kind, and Occlumency: A Magical Technique._

Hermione's eyes strayed over to the section on Aurors. Becoming an auror. What a dangerous and fascinating opportunity. Hermione knew several aurors, all of which were trained and part of the Order of the Phoenix.

The idea was fascinating and Hermione sometimes wondered if she could do it.

...

"Are you aware of your current situation in this matter, Miss Granger?"

"Situation?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. You may be in fatal danger depending on what these visits really mean, reveal."

"You don't think they're dreams, Professor?"

"No, I don't but we'll find out."

Hermione was seated in a chair across from Severus' desk and it was extremely uncomfortable. The wood was digging into the skin on her back and her arms couldn't find a comfortable spot on the rests.

Severus was standing before her smirking slightly. Miss Granger's discomfort was equivalent to that of Potter's last year.

"Occlumency is a difficult task and it will take an immense amount of concentration and effort from you to block all of your memories and thoughts from me. Occlumency is-in fact, the defense of the mind against external penetration."

"Legilimency," Hermione said suddenly.

Severus eyed her severely. "Yes, I take it from your depth of the knowledge that you have studied this subject previous to our first lesson today."

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded shortly and took in a deep breath. "I like to know the material of the task I have to divulge in before I take part in it."

Severus' upper lip curled slightly.

Appearing more outwardly calm than before, Hermione closed her eyes. "I am ready, Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was almost stunned. Hermione had calmed considerably and now she was ready-entirely ready, to let him- a man who she most certainly hated, into her mind.

"Legillimens!" Severus said harshly and he was immediately seeing Hermione-her memories, her life, in front of him.

Hermione went slightly rigid and her breath quickened as she tried to block her Professor from her thoughts. This was hardly a simple task and she would later understand how Harry had felt in Severus Snape's presence. There could be nothing more invasive than this. Hermione was sure of it. Everything in her mind was brought in to full focus not only for her but for her Dark Arts Professor.

Severus muttered something and Hermione was released and so was he. She let out an exhausted and slightly shaky sigh. "That didn't work did it?"

"You weren't focused," Severus said coldly.

"I was trying-"

"You have to forget about the fact that I can see everything. Control every part of your conscious but also your subconscious," his voice had raised considerably.

Hermione wanted to retort but the effort would be useless. "Very well," She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and drew in a deep breath.

Severus smirked, "At least you know when to stop speaking unlike Potter."

Severus raised his wand again, casting the spell Hermione had prepared herself ahead of time. She breathed slowly and attempted to be calm, to control herself and to forget. Occlumency-if she did it correctly would be like sleeping without her restless nightmares to enter her mind. This was after all what she would have to do; occlumency, in her sleep. Isn't that harder? Perhaps it didn't matter if you were a part of the conscious world as long as you diverted your mind and thought of something else. But was that possible to do while sleeping?

She saw no flashes of memories but she didn't focus on that for long. She opened her eyes. Professor Snape was standing before her. His eyes were narrow and inwardly his heart was racing. She did it? He couldn't see any memories he couldn't penetrate nor provoke her mind. Without warning Severus cast the spell again and Hermione was flung back in the chair. She controlled her emotions and discipline was there, hard to do but it was there. She didn't struggle, she relaxed and focused on nothing but the blackness before her. Then, she fainted.

...

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt something cold underneath her it was the floor. She had fallen and now the aches that were delayed in her body were erupting forth. "Did I do it?"

Professor Snape was standing over her. No concern was written on his face. His expression was solemn.

"Yes," he swept over to a cabinet while Hermione sat up groggily. She felt something sickening inside her stomach and she clutched the chair leg then the seat for support as she began to-

"Don't stand," Severus said sternly and he swept back over to where she was kneeling on the floor. His black robes billowed around him as he handed her a small vile of potion. Hermione looked at it wearily. It was a strengthening solution.

"Thank you, Professor. I didn't know you still kept potions given..."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and Hermione shut her mouth.

"For your information, Miss Granger. I still keep potions in that cabinet and a minute amount of them in other cabinets for instances when Professor Slughorn cannot be present. You should consider yourself a fortunate young woman that I possess potions still especially those in which you require at the present time."

Fortunate young woman...Her Professor saw her as a young woman now...

"Our session is concluded today and take this," he handed her a small vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion. "If the Dark Lord is not entering your mind then this will prove it. If you have no dreams whatsoever tonight and the next night as well then that will mean that the Dark Lord is not entering your mind. Instead, you are merely having nightmares."

"Yes Professor, Thank you." She wanted to ask what it would mean if she did "dream" about Voldemort but this answer was obvious. The "dream" was not the same every time so it certainly wasn't prophetic. What really concerned her and probably everyone around her was why. Why was Voldemort trying to enter Hermione's mind?

Hermione began to stand but something was weighing her down. Before she could hit the floor Severus caught her by the arm. "Drink the potion first, you foolish girl."

His voice was tinged with concern rather than it being cold and stern.

Hermione opened the small vile and drank the potion. It had the most awful taste, she wanted so dearly to spit it out but she wouldn't dare do so in front her Professor who was watching her closely through his coal-black eyes.

Gently, Hermione was helped to her feet. "Does occlumency typically have that effect?"

She asked this without thinking and was almost certain Severus would retort with saying something about how she had researched the topic. But instead he said calmly, "No."

Hermione sighed. Severus was dismayed by her feeble condition. "Your Dreamless sleep potion should help and the strengthening potion will help with your fatigue but eating meals is a most common way to subdue fainting in the middle of a class, Miss Granger."

He noticed Hermione's expression change to one of slight embarrassment. She had spent the entire day in the library and had eaten only an apple and some toast for breakfast. Being told off was not a particularly good feeling and being that Professor Snape was the one doing it made things worse. He smirked slightly and led Hermione out of his office.

"I will see you Monday, Miss Granger." With that he shut the door leaving a stunned Hermione standing outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked slowly back to her Gryffindor common room. What had happened back there? Had she really preformed occlumency she wasn't expecting to get it right at all and therefore Severus Snape would eventually or immediately give up on her. The fact that she had practiced occlumency had stunned her enough but what had really surprised her was the fact that Professor Snape seemed almost stunned as well. He was never one to display much emotion other than an occasional scowl.

When she fainted, what was that all about? It seemed as if-in his own strange way, that he had actually been concerned? Maybe she was wrong but did he care?

Hermione's heart beat faster. It was a scary thought. Perhaps she had feeling for her DADA Professor…

No no no. That would be absolutely ridiculous! He was an arrogant greasy git-as Harry and Ron liked to call him, and he didn't care for her at all. It was obvious considering all the things he had said and done to her while she had been at Hogwarts for the past six years. He was merely being a teacher that was why he had practically slammed the door in her face, why he hadn't given her any congratulations when she actually performed occlumency.

...

Severus Snape was leaning against the door. For Merlin's sake what had he just done? He didn't really know. Every emotion that he had kept hidden was now becoming forced entirely to the front of him and it was…terrifying. No, wonderful…strange.

The last time he had ever felt any affection or compassion towards another human being was when he himself was student at Hogwarts and fell in love with Lily Evans. He still loved her even after everything that had happened between them, all the things he said, all the things he done, all what she had done. Was he now beginning to feel for someone else? Was it possible? It certainly wasn't possible for him to feel anything towards her. Why now? Maybe because she was a young woman now, not the lanky child he had been teaching for the past five years. It was her sixth year now and she had become…somewhat of a delight to be around… Everything he was doing, he was doing for Lily but perhaps he could learn to love another…

Severus shook the thoughts from his head. He swept in black robes back to his office and glanced at the chair where Hermione had been sitting. The images flashed through his mind. And after she had fainted, it was all he could do to keep himself from staying calm and not asking himself why she had. But she was talented. Performing occlumency was a very difficult and complicated task. How had she done it?

He had, had to force her out of his room before he could do or say anything else foolish. What would students and teachers think if he had become soft on Miss Granger? Nothing good.

...

Monday night was approaching swiftly and Hermione had revealed very little detail on the events that had occurred with Professor Snape on Saturday night. She focused on her studies and tried to act completely normal. Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice very much and Hermione was relieved. They did however ask her if she was okay now and then and if she ever needed to talk, they would be there for her. Hermione sometimes forgot how loving and supportive her best friends were.

Ideas that had been forming in the back of her head came into full focus Monday afternoon in DADA. Hermione had been watching Harry who had been studying Draco up until the present time. He smiled meekly at Hermione then began copying down the writing the Severus had written on the board in front of them. She remembered what Harry had said on the train, she remembered what she had said to; _"Harry, is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." _

Hermione and Ron didn't believe it, but Harry did. What if he was right? There was no telling for sure but it was true that the bloke had been acting strange…well stranger than usual.

Harry was still reading the Half-Blood Prince's book with deep interest and every time Hermione saw him with it her curiosity was piqued. The Half-Blood Prince was obviously a very powerful wizard and often Hermione found herself racking her brain trying to figure out whose it was. She had already checked the library but had found no reference to the Half-Blood Prince.

Hermione's thoughts turned back to Severus. She wondered, she had done very well in occlumency-or so she assumed, Professor Snape didn't seem very encouraged about her progress but he rarely was encouraged or proud of anything. Perhaps, it would be possible-if she got up the courage, to ask him about enrolling in Auror training.

Would he let her? Probably not. Would she ask him after tonight's lesson? Most definitely. Her heart began to pound and she was more excited than she had ever been before to see her Professor.

...

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Mmm," Hermione's glance did not stray from the book of occlumency that she had been reading all through dinner. Her food had been left untouched and Ron was eyeing it hungrily.

"Hermione!" Harry jerked the book away from her.

"Harry! Give me that book back!" Hermione nearly flung her body across the table to snatch the heavy book back. She earned a few glances from students and teachers but the talking did not cease and most people turned back to their evening meal. Except one person.

Professor Snape was watching Hermione curiously. She was now sitting back in her seat and Harry was talking to her sternly as if he was a parent and she was being scolded. Ron had started on another lamb chop. _Does that boy ever stop eating?_

"Hermione, what is going on?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"You've read at dinner before but not like this, you've read this book before, the entire thing!"

Hermione sighed, "Since when has that stopped me from reading it again?"

"You're looking for something, what is it?"

Harry knew her too well and Hermione sighed again. "I'm going to ask Professor Snape something tonight during my occlumency lesson."

The words Professor Snape wafted towards the Dark Arts Professor and he started. What were they saying? Probably something about what a prat he was or what a terrible teacher he was.

"What is it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"If he can train me in becoming an auror."

"What?" Both boys asked in alarmed unison.

"I have been seriously considering it and I think that he is a good teacher and I'm progressing so well in occlumency…"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said seriously. "Why spend more time with that git than necessary? Not to the fact that you're only a sixth year. You don't have to worry about auror training for quite some time. Wouldn't you want to be taught by someone…better?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said quietly so that no one but Harry and Ron could her; "Professor Snape has had personal experience in these matters. He knows more than anyone. He is a brilliant man, Ron. Please, support me on this. In addition, he is the Dark Arts teacher now. If I asked Professor Slughorn or anyone else that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and the two nodded together. Hermione smiled and stood to leave.

"You didn't eat dinner," Ron said.

"I have more things on my mind than food, Ron but you're right." Hermione picked up a sandwich off a platter and walked off with books in hand.

Professor Snape had been watching the entire scene but most of what was said he could not hear. He watched as Hermione walked off. Something inside him sparked. Was it possible that in some ways the girl reminded him of Lily? She was smart, beautiful… but this wasn't Lily. It was Hermione and she had brought a new sense of...pleasure into his life.

Perhaps Hermione was what he was really after not Lily anymore. But no, Miss Granger could not be after him. She just couldn't love him; it was out of the question entirely. Yet every time he saw her, his heart melted and his coal-eyes always met the brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's pace quickened as she neared the door to the Professor Snape's office. It was usually concealed so students would not enter it but Hermione knew how to get pass the spell and the door to his office was visible in front of her.

Before she could knock the door swung open. The tall, cloaked wizard stood before her.

"You're late, Miss Granger," he strode over to his desk. "I should award you detention for your tardiness."

Hermione knew not to argue. She knew what time it was and she was only five minutes late. Instead she said swiftly, "Please don't Professor. I assure you I will not be tardy again."

Severus eyed her suspiciously. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir,"

"Sit," he unveiled his wand from the folds of his robes and slowly approached Hermione. Hermione breathed in heavily and found herself almost seduced by his slow movements. It would be easy to perform occlumency tonight.

As Severus cast the spell she closed her eyes and blocked him from penetration. A warmth stole throughout her body. She was completely relaxed. This was not a feeling you would normally expect to receive from your potion's professor.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes flew open. The remnants of her toleration to occlumency shook through her skull.

"Yes Professor?" she asked heavily.

Severus gave her a look that could only resemble confusion. "Have you not yet come to the realization that I am not casting legillimens?"

Hermione stood from the once uncomfortable chair and the realization hit her. "Oh, I apologize, Professor."

Severus strode towards her, an eyebrow raised. A tingle shook down her spine and she focused her dark brown eyes on the black. The colors seeped through the other until Severus broke the penetrating stare. Hermione's once pronounced stand had weakened and she found herself back in the chair looking at her Professor who was now bent over his desk writing a notation on a strip of parchment.

"Professor?" Was he expecting her to leave? They had only just begun. Hermione looked at the muggle contraption-a watch on her wrist, they had actually been doing this for an hour, had it really been that long?

"Miss Granger," he lifted his eyes from his writing, quill still in hand. "I feel that our evening sessions are no longer a necessity. You should be able to control yourself by occlumency now."

"But sir-"

"Have you had a dream or shall I say a visit from the Dark Lord in your mind since Friday night?"

"No, sir but-"

"Have you been drinking the Dreamless Sleep potion that I gave you since Saturday night?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Then it was obviously just a nightmare, wasn't it Miss Granger?" The man clearly wanted nothing to do with his top-of-the-class-witch.

"Professor, I don't have him in my mind every night."

Severus glared at her and she stiffened, "Prove it."

"I won't take the potion tonight," she said meekly.

Severus smirked. At least she understood. It would have taken most students another four or five sentences to get the point across.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger." His coal-black eyes returned to the parchment on his desk.

"Sev-" She stopped herself. _Oh Merlin!_ What had she done?

Severus' gaze shot up and he glared menacing daggers at her.

"I," _Don't stammer._"I wanted to ask you," _Be straightforward, calm. He won't give you want you want._ "If possibly, I could take lessons from you-since I am so promising in the art of occlumency I was curious." _Oh for Merlin's sake! You're stammering!_ "-if you could train me to become an auror!"

She almost shouted the last determined, striking sentence at him. He straightened and smirked. "An auror, Miss Granger?" She he consider this request? Why would the girl-woman, want to spend more time with him than necessary?

"Yes, sir," she said the words with force. This seemed to impress him, slightly.

"You're a sixth year, Miss Granger, hardly of age to become a Dark Wizard catcher."

"Given the current circumstances in world, Professor I feel that if I want to someday pursue a career in this field that I should learn some of what it is and what to do-now."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow slowly. Hermione felt her body shaking but she gave no notice. She stood tall, not backing down from her request.

Her Professor walked around his desk slowly, "Will it be worth my precious time and effort, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she said strictly though without authority.

"Will you come to my office every evening, prepared to endure and study the full practices of becoming and auror every night?" His silky voice voiced the words with strength. Hermione melt under his tone.

"Yes, sir," she said a little quieter. Her Professor strode moderately over to a cabinet. "Will you-if they truly are not dreams that you are having-inform me of the dark Lord's visits to your mind should you experience any more in the failure to practice occlumency?"

Perhaps that was why she had not received nightmares or visions of the Dark Lord since Friday. It may not have been the potion's doing after all.

"Yes, sir."

He pulled a book, a very large book from the cabinet. It was ancient though well-preserved. He strode over to her.

Holding the massive book before her she read the cover; _Aurors: an Opposition to the Darkest of Arts_.

"Read this before we begin."

Hermione took the heavy book in hand and looked up into the solemn eyes of her Professor.

"We shall begin sessions next week, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor, I won't fail you." Her excitement had suddenly built over all other emotion.

"I should hope not," The wizard replied.

A gleeful and pinked-faced Hermione grinned broadly as she left the dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you grinning about?" Ginny Weasley asked wryly.

Hermione had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading the book that Severus had given her. But her eyes had strayed to the fire. Twice, for lack of concentration on the book she had in front of her. Ginny had realized instantly that something was amiss.

"Have you been having dreams or "visits" from the Dark Lord?"

"No, I've been lucky so far."

"Perhaps it's the potions?"

"I'm not sure."

Ginny could see Hermione tensing so she changed the subject abruptly.

"I'm just thinking," Hermione said nonchalantly but her eyes came back from the distance in which they were staring and she was now flipping the page of the book that she was a fourth of the way into.

"I wish I could read like that," Ginny said wistfully, changing the subject-for the moment. "You only just obtained it tonight."

"Well, it's very interesting," Hermione said. Her smile was still fixed on her blush-colored lips and Ginny abandoned the comfy armchair she had been sitting in to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione tried not to notice and attempted to shield her smile but to no avail.

Ginny looked at the cover of the book that Hermione had propped up on her lap. _Aurors: an Opposition to the Darkest of Arts_.

"Okay, I know you love reading Hermione but the reason you're smiling the way you are can't be because of this ruddy old book."

"How are things with you and Dean?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lip in vexation. She couldn't tell Ginny the thoughts racing through her mind nor the feelings thundering beneath her ribs with each heartbeat. Or could she? Ginny _was_ a close friend of hers…

Hermione closed the book which had already been marked in place and turned towards Ginny a rather worried look crossed Hermione's pretty face. "What I am about to reveal to you cannot and I mean CAN-NOT be repeated to Harry or Ron."

Ginny looked at her dully, "I wouldn't tell them anything."

"You might, you don't know what it is yet," Hermione laced her fingers.

"Oh Hermione, honestly! Do you really think I'm that daft?" Ginny spoke these words in amused frustration but a tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"Oh, oh Hermione I'm sorry," Ginny said. Concern had spread like butter over the red-head's face and she put her arm comfortingly around her friend.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Ginny, I-I think I…"

"What is it?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Hermione scanned the room, her big brown eyes wide with worry. The room was almost completely vacant with the exception of two first years and Ginny and Hermione herself.

Hermione sprang up and grasped Ginny's hand. Quickly, she led the younger girl to her dorm. Shutting the door Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "Ever since I've been taking occlumency lessons with Professor Snape I've started to feel differently about him."

"How so?" Ginny asked in puzzlement.

"He just is so…" Hermione closed her eyes. She let in a deep breath-sucking the cool air into her chest.

Ginny's eyes widened, "You…you're not-"

"I think I am Ginny, I don't know. I'm not sure. He's just so captivating, mysterious, enchanting…"

There was a sudden thump at the door. Hermione sped to the door and opened it wide. No one was there.

"You think someone heard me?" Hermione asked in frantic whispers.

Ginny shook her head. The girl's face had paled slightly at the thought. Not the thought of her friend loving her Potion's Professor but the fact that one of Hermione's two gossipy roommates might have heard.

"Don't breathe a word, Ginny. I'm not certain yet."

Ginny nodded and hugged her friend. Hermione gave a small smile and left the room with Ginny at her heels.

...

While the Ginny and Hermione had been in the dorm Lavender had just come up the stairs after entering the Gryffindor common room just seconds before Hermione and Ginny had raced up the stairs.

The blonde had found the door to be closed, curious. She was about to open it when she heard the muffled whispers of two girls inside. She recognized the voices; Hermione's and Ginny's.

Lavender leaned gently against the door so that she would make no noise but could hear the discussion clearer. Perhaps it was wrong but the gossipy girl's curiosity was piqued.

Hermione's voice was clear:" …Professor Snape I've started to feel differently about him."

She heard Ginny's voice; "How so?"

Hermione: "He's just is so…"

Ginny: "You…you're not-"

Hermione: "I think I am Ginny, I don't know. I'm not sure. He just so captivating, mysterious, enchanting…"

Lavender in her excitement accidently knocked against the door. Speeding off without a look back she nearly stumbled and fell on her way down the stairs.

"Lavender, what is it? I thought you were going to get your-"

"Later, Parvarti. We need to talk!" The excited girl grabbed her friend's hand and hustled her out the door.

That night Hermione did not take the Dreamless Sleep potion. She had dreams, but none had anything to do with the Dark Lord. Instead they consisted vivid and heart thumping images of her Black-eyed Professor.

...

"Today I have decided that nonverbal spells will not be the top priority for this upcoming lesson but instead how to resist the imperius curse…"

Hermione listened in rapt attention and was suddenly startled when she noticed the Professor's eyes fix sorely on her own.

By the time the class was over everyone was groaning. Professor Snape had assigned every student to writing two rows of parchment on how to resist the imperius curse.

"Miss Granger, please remain present until I excuse you."

Hermione smiled a little. Ron and Harry exchanged glances to Hermione who pretended to completely shrug it off but she was sure she knew what the upcoming conversation would be about.

As the two boys lagged behind Professor Snape glared daggers at them. Instantly the two quickened their pace out the door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor?"

He glowered at her expectantly.

Hermione let in a breath, "I didn't have any dreams or mind-visits from him last night."

"You didn't drink the potion, did you?"

"No," Hermione said simply.

"Miss Granger, have you finished reading the book I presented to you last night?"

"No, sir."

"As soon as you do come and speak to me after class." A smile curled at his lips, "Considering you are a singularly gifted witch I assumed you would have finished it by now?"

What was his hurry?

"I have almost completed the book sir."

"I hope you understand what it is that you are about to execute, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled, "I do, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus please, sit. I wanted to have a word about a few things with you. Some of which," His blue eyes looked directly at Severus over silver brims, "Are more pertinent than others."

Severus nodded curtly.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Has had so far no reason to see me. He is currently active in gathering more followers for the battle that as we both know, Albus is coming soon."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, I know."

"Have you heard anything else?"

"No," Dumbledore's seemingly vacant gaze exchanged to one of sorrow. "Draco?"

"He is…working. I have been doing my best to shield him. I still believe it is treacherous and by no means-"

"Severus, it must be done. You said yourself that I have little less than a year before it spreads."

Severus nodded slightly.

"On a lighter note how is Miss Granger coming along?"

"She has requested learning the art of dark wizard catching."

"You're going to make this difficult for her aren't you, Severus?"

Severus smirked slightly, "She's a sixth year and though she is gifted and intellectually sound I see no reason how she could possibly accomplish a difficult and dangerous task," he tried to convince himself that it was her lack of strength that was holding her back and not his worry that she might succeed and become injured or worse.

Dumbledore nodded soundly, "Has she been experiencing…"

"No, she hasn't but I believe that our fears were accurate. Though, I still do not see why _she_ is receiving the visits while Potter is not. He is the 'chosen one', isn't he?" Severus' voice was filled with frustrated contempt.

"Yes, but Miss Granger may possess something that the Dark Lord requires."

"Such as?"

"Her mind, what she knows," Dumbledore nodded.

"Something about Potter?"

"Very likely,"

...

"_Mudblood, you're supposed to be the smart one at your school, but I believe your blood is as worthless as any who are born from muddy parents," Bellatrix hissed. _

_Hermione winced. _

_Blackness..._

"_Where is the boy?" Came a whisper, it sounded like knives hushing against grass._

_Blackness..._

_"MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screeched_ and a rip of pain tore through Hermione's body.

Screaming; Hermione tried to calm herself. Cal yourself, calm yourself.

Blackness...

Then she woke….

A rip of pain tore through Hermione. Wincing she couldn't control the pain and blood curdling screams could be heard by her roommates.

"Oh, not again," said Parvarti. She looked at Lavender who nodded slightly, knowingly.

"Please, please, please I'm fine, I'm fine," Hermione whimpered.

The pain shook through her ribs and rattled her bones. After a few moments Hermione realized that she had done it. The pain was still present in her body but she knew she couldn't wait. She had to see Professor Snape.

"I…have to go," Hermione weakly climbed out of the bed. _For Merlin's sake woman! You're a Gryffindor! Act like one!_

Hermione huffed and stood straight up. She felt dizzy and the rattling inside her was still very present. She slipped on her bathrobe and slippers evading protests from the two girls.

Hermione grabbed the book-which she had finished that evening before bed, and hurried as fast as her trembling body could take her to the DADA classroom.

"Professor Snape!" She was practically shouting.

The cloaked man emerged and stood in front of his office door which was aside from the classroom.

"Miss Granger, this is not the time for you to be rampaging around the castle, especially if it means coming to visit with me," sarcasm was dry in his voice and Hermione-who was breathing heavily lifted the book from her hands and slammed it on the table, half on purpose and half not.

"Teach me, Professor. I have finished the book. You are not in bed clothes. I need this, now more than ever!" Exhaustion was taking over her body and Severus realized how meek and pale she was becoming.

"Miss Granger, this is out of the question. Look at you!" He was almost firm but his silky voice was strong.

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do!"

Silence. Hermione's heart thudded against her ribs and she felt her knees quaking.

"You do?"

Severus was silent; a scowl was firmly resolved on his face. What could he say?

Hermione mustered all the strength she had and crossed the room towards Severus. He stood there silently, awaiting her approach.

"Professor, you said you would help me when I finished the book. I just received a visit from the Dark Lord. I shut him out, Professor, with occlumency. I did it, just like you said I should. Please, you said you would train me. You trained me in occlumency and you're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher…"

Severus stood there watching her every movement. Every bit of strength that she had left was present, in full focus, portrayed in front of him.

"You know how to cast offensive spells, Miss Granger?"

"Dumbledore's Army, last year, taught me a great deal. Then after the Department of Mysteries-"

"It will take everything you possess. This is a dangerous career path you're selecting, Miss Granger though…" He stepped forward. "Is it a career you're considering or are you merely doing it for-"

"Professor, please I want this, I need this." She was begging now and Severus hardly was willing to relent to her desires.

"I don't believe you possess the proper qualities for this task, Miss Granger."

"I do, I'll prove it," her big brown eyes looked into the black, which drank everything from the brown. He nodded. "Very well, Miss Granger, we will begin," he took his wand in hand and scowled, "now."

Hermione breathed a sigh of shear relief and comfort. Her body stopped quaking and she tried to keep her excitement to a minimum.

"Are you aware of the fatal positions you may find yourself in?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus smirked. "We shall see,"

Hermione drew her wand out and prepared a duel. She knew that this was what was going to happen.

"Defend yourself," Her Professor shot out a spell and Hermione- terrified ducked out of place. The spell hit a shelf of books which toppled to the floor. Severus muttered a spell and the books were reassembled onto the shelves.

"Jumping out of the way of a spell Miss Granger is not only foolish but cowardly," he smirked at her angered expression. That was one way to frustrate or even outrage a Gryffindor-call them cowards.

"What spells do I use, Professor?" Hermione asked somewhat calmly but her body was hot and her heart was drumming madly inside her chest.

"For defense, spells are not always necessary, Miss Granger."

Hermione remembered this in the book she had read that evening.

"Stupefy!" Severus said and Hermione thrust the spell aside and away from her body with a dramatic wand movement.

"Exspelliarmus!" Severus said and Hermione defeated the spell once more. It was not five minutes later through a series of spells that Hermione found herself overly worked, exhausted.

Severus saw this clearly, "Miss Granger, a Death Eater will not relent, will not rest. Defense is practical but attacking your opponent is crucial to defending your own physical needs. Come back tomorrow evening, we shall try this again."

Hermione nodded.

...

"What happened to you?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione shot him a glare and said, "I'm just fine, Ronald."

"Besides being in a foul mood," Ron muttered.

"I'm sorry Ron I really am. I just...had a rough night."

Ron's eyes tinged with concern. "He..."

"Yes,"

"Snape! That git! He's obviously not teaching you occlumency very well if-"

"Ron, please" Hermione said earnestly. "I understand your concern but really, I'm fine."

Ron shook his head and Harry's brow was furrowed, not just because of what Hermione was going through but also because of the exchange that had just occurred between his two friends.

Lavender and Parvarti were seated nearby; "So, anyway, I think it's possible that Hermione is in love with…"

"With who? You never finished telling me yesterday!" Parvarti exclaimed

"Professor Snape," Lavender whispered nastily.

Parvarti almost screamed in astonishment but Lavender clapped a hand over her mouth and exchanged glances with a few students including Hermione herself.

"Heh, it's the sausage, she thought she saw um a spider on it," Lavender said nervously. Everyone turned back to their own conversations and Lavender frowned at her friend, "Don't do that! We don't want everyone to know…yet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, I know what's going on," Lavender stated bluntly as she entered the dorm room that night.

Hermione was suddenly uneasy, "what are you talking about Lavender?"

"Oh, honestly Hermione, you're smart enough to know what I'm talking about and I'm not the only one who knows."

"Knows what?"

"About you and Professor Snape," Lavender said smirking.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You were listening in on my conversation with Ginny!"

"So it's true?"

Hermione hesitated, "What's true?"

"That you're in love with the Dark Arts teacher," Lavender said nastily.

Hermione stood up from her bed which she had been sitting on reading until now. She looked Lavender squarely in the eye. "Nothing is going on between Professor Snape and myself, Lavender. Would you please start minding your _own _business for once?"

"I heard everything! Something is going on!"

"What exactly did you hear may I ask?"

"That you felt something for Snape and that you weren't sure of things but that he was enchanting-"

Hermione faked a laugh, "Lavender! I was telling Ginny that Professor Snape was giving me lesson and then I started talking about Ron and how he was the one that was enchanting and mysterious."

If Lavender believed Hermione's bluff Hermione would be surprised. It didn't make much sense why after Lavender suspected Hermione as being in love with Snape she would admit having feelings for Ron-which she didn't.

Lavender's blue eyes lit up, "You have a thing for Ron?"

"Well…" Should Hermione have told her the bluff? She wasn't so sure now, "um, yes, I do."

Lavender cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "I'm telling."

Oh Merlin! "No, no Lavender please!"

"Well I can't just keep this secret to myself now can I?"

At least the blonde had forgotten about Professor Snape but now she was going to get an un-interested Hermione involved with a possibly interested Ron.

"Please, Lavender," Hermione said her jaw was clenched.

Lavender sighed and sat down on the bed. "I have always liked Ron, a bit."

A bit? That was an underestimation. Since the beginning of the year Lavender had been making puppy-dog eyes at the youngest Weasley boy.

Hermione pretended to be upset, "Oh…"

Lavender smiled, "Tell you what, If I can go out with him then I won't tell anyone about your liking him, even Ron himself."

Hermione was actually relieved. But she pretended to be upset, "Alright, Lavender."

Lavender looked a little stunned. Hermione was giving up an "enchanting and mysterious" wizard to her. If she really liked him wouldn't it just be easier to tell everyone about it? Then they could get together or something. Maybe Hermione was worried about losing a friendship. That must be it.

Lavender nodded, "Good."

Hermione turned back to her book trying to look sad and reluctant but as soon as Lavender left the room Hermione smiled. Her secret about Severus was still safe…for now.

...

"Did you talk to her?" Parvarti asked from the hall as Lavender slipped out of the dorm.

"Yes, she says that she was just talking about having lessons with Snape not that she loved him."

"Oh," Parvarti said sadly.

"'Oh' not. Hermione is lying."

"What makes you say that?" Parvarti asked excitedly.

Lavender quickly explained what she had said to Hermione. "It was a good way for me to get with the guy I like but as far as Hermione telling us the truth about her feelings for the DADA teacher…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm thinking about it," Lavender said smiling.

...

"Levicorpus!" Hermione shouted at Severus who defended himself from the spell. Hermione threw a rhythm of nonverbal spells at him but he defended himself against every single one.

"You're very quick, Miss Granger," he said stiffly walking over to her.

Was that almost a compliment? Hermione smiled and Severus stepped closer towards her. He was saying something but Hermione was scarcely listening. He was so close Hermione could smell an essence of spearmint, cedar and ash? It was rather intoxicating and she found herself blushing at his slow and steady approach.

Hermione knew what this was, a test. She took her wand in hand and as he began to near her she found herself relaxing and losing herself in his presence. What was it about him that made her so…

"Miss Granger?"

"Y-yes," she said in a rather breathy tone.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yes,"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing sir," she said startled and his gaze was a bit of a scowl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir,"

He nodded slightly and led Hermione into an adjacent room to that of the classroom. Hermione had never been in this room because she-as well as many of the other students assumed it was a broom cupboard. It was not. It was a clear medium-sized room that lacked furniture with the exception of a wooden, long table in the center. On it were bubbling and still caldron, tubes and vials. There were at least ten of them and along the walls were rows of neat cabinets and shelves.

"What is this Professor?"

"Another test," he said gruffly and stood beside the table across from Hermione. "You will identify every potion and tell me what its use is and in what situation you might use it in the case of death eater snatching."

Hermione neared the table. The first potion was verita serum, next to it felix felises, then an alihotsy draught, the drink of despair…finally Hermione came to a potion that smelled incredibly good.

"What is this potion, Miss Granger?" Severus asked smirking slightly. He knew what it was, did she? And what would she say about it.

"It's a-a love potion, sir." Why was Professor Snape displaying a love potion when these potions were supposed to be for auror use?

"And?"

"The drinker…becomes..." The smells were intoxicating Hermione. "Infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave them…the potion, sir."

She shouldn't have continued but she did, "It is said that whatever smells and tastes attract the drinker most are….they…effect their senses…enticing…" Hermione closed her eyes.

Severus watched her tentatively. "What do you smell?" He asked quietly. His silky voice hushed against her ears even though he wasn't very close to her…or was he?

She felt a hand rest on her right shoulder. A tingling sensation went down her spine. "Freshly mowed grass, jasmine, spearmint….cedar, ash…" She could hardly believe what she was saying.

Severus' hand dropped and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her professor was moving around the table so he was facing her from the opposite side. "Miss Granger, our lessons are at an end today."

Hermione nodded and without another word she slipped out of the room. How foolish of him...

...

The net day Hermione and her two friends had visited The Three Broomsticks but Hermione's quiet mood after mentioning the Half-Blood Prince did not seem out of the ordinary. Though, the Half-Blood Pince wasn't really on her mind. It was Severus who she could not stop thinking about. How childish of her.

Hermione saw Harry's gaze shift between Ginny-who was seated in the corner with Dean and Draco Malfoy who had just entered The Three Broomsticks and left. But his gaze also followed to a heavier man at the bar-Professor Slughorn.

"What was that?" Ron asked after the jolly man had approached the three-some. He had not neglected to mention an upcoming dinner party and to look for his owl about the notice.

"Dumbledore has asked me to get to know him. I don't know why but it must be important."

"You've been going to see Dumbledore a lot recently," Hermione said between sips of butter beer.

"He has shown me a few memories but I think he wants something from Professor Slughorn."

"What's the deal with Draco?"

"I've already told you, you don't believe me."

Ron's eyes were fixed on Ginny and Dean.

"I just...I'm not sure yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione smiled a little as she spotted Ron standing nervously at the entrance to the Great Hall. He was all dressed up in his Keeper's uniform and other members of the quidditch team were encouraging him as they walked by. She couldn't get the images from the last week out of her head. The cursed necklace, Katy Bell, Draco, Slughorn, Sev-Professor Snape. Everything was whirling through her brain and she found it intensely hard to concentrate on the parchment before her. Hermione thoguth about last friday. That was her first real personal encounter with the Dark Lord and since then she had only had one other encounter. The occlumency was working but she was clueless as to what the visions meant.

Professor Snape had been working with her every night for two hours on becoming an auror. She looked forward to every session and felt that he respected her and possibly liked her more each time he saw her. She certainly did.

"Ron looks a bit perturbed," Hermione said as she turned her gaze back to the Daily Prophet.

"Yes," said Harry, the Half-Blood Prince's book was still in front of him. He turned to look at Hermione who was pretending to read the paper with deep interest. "So, how did it go last night?"

"Fine, I suppose," Hermione stated nonchalantly and forced her eyes to remain on the paper.

Before Harry could say anything else Ron was seated next to them. "I'm quitting after today," he said certainly, "McLaggin can have my spot."

"Truce," said Harry. Hermione was not seriously paying attention to what had gone on after that because her gaze had shifted to Professor Snape. He was seated at the staff table and his eyes wandered the Great Hall. They fell on Hermione. She looked away quickly and was disturbed to hear about Harrys' putting a drop of the liquid luck inside Ron's pumpkin juice.

It boosted Ron's confidence though and within a half an hour everyone was watching the quidditch came with amused excitement. Hermione chuckled slightly seeing Ron's confidence boosted like this was always a laugh though she felt it was seriously unfair that they had beat the Slytherins because of liquid luck.

Her eyes strayed to the place where the staff members were seated about and Hermione-though quite a distance away thought that she could see a cloaked man with dark black hair. How she wished she could approach him now. After what had happened last night though she was wary. How come everything she had smelled in that cauldron of love potion reminded her of Professor Snape? Was she…in love with him? She had been pondering this same question over the past several days but the idea had been significantly altered by the events of the previous evening. As far as Lavender's plan, she hadn't seen any signs of the blonde doing anything more to Ron than flirting, nothing dramatic or spectacular like she had expected.

It wasn't until the Gryffindors resolved to celebrate their win in the Gryffindor common rooms when Hermione saw Lavender's plan go into action. Lavender was snogging Ron and vigorously. Little did she know that Hermione couldn't care less. If it was Severus she was snogging she would have cared, very much. In fact, it was all Hermione could do to keep a straight face while Lavender snogged Ron. Cheers emitted from the crowd.

"I'll be back Harry," she said quietly, while trying to display a little sorrow. Harry looked at her and watched her leave the common room, his brow furrowed

She wanted to have a word with her Professor, the man whom she very possibly loved the man who seemed to care about her in his own way. He was so different from the other boys she had met and he really wasn't a boy at all. He was a man. Hermione had fallen in love with a man. A man whom she thought hated her and perhaps he did. But she loved him. She was certain now. She loved Professor Snape. "Hermione Snape," she tried it in a hushed whisper. It wasn't perfect but it was satisfying to hear those words on her lips. Hermione's steps slowed. What had happened? Sorrow filled her and she suddenly realized what she was doing. He could not love her even if she loved him. This was just making it harder on herself. He had displayed no real signs of love or even affection towards the young witch at least nothing bold that could be labeled a perusal from the stiff.

When she left Gryffindor tower her thoughts were still distracting her but a furtive movement in the shadows swept her away from her thoughts. Had she just seen the shadow of a young man protrude from behind a pillar?

Curious she followed the fleeting figure and watched carefully. The lights were dim and movements by her pursuit could hardly be caught when he was walking in the shadows. Moonlight shone through a window. She was sure it was a boy….blonde hair….suit, Malfoy! What was he doing stalking around Gryffindor tower?

Hermione followed him swiftly and discovered that he was headed directly to the astronomy tower.

Being careful not to make a sound she crept after Malfoy. The man was intent on his mission. Would he be meeting someone when he arrived there? Hermione wished dearly that she had Harry's invisibility cloak with her.

It wasn't until Malfoy reached the astronomy tower that she remained present under the floor, looking up at him standing behind the railing. A voice almost made her gasp but she controlled herself. Her heart pounded wildly and her stomach tied itself in knots.

"Draco," the silky voice said.

"Professor Snape,"

Professor Snape? What was he doing? Was he going to punish Draco? Hermione shifted her weight and a board creaked. She did not dare move. The two men's eyes wandered the seemingly vacant room. For instant Hermione thought she saw the eyes of her Professor meet her own. Whispers. Damn, if they weren't worried about someone listening in then might have spoken louder. Hermione could only hear a few scattered words.

After a moment Draco glared daggers at his Professor, "I know what I am doing, I was chosen not anyone else, me." With that he left. The boards screamed loudly as he walked harshly, without mercy over them and down the spiral steps.

Hermione was frozen. Severus was still standing there. What was he doing? "Reveal yourself, Miss Granger"

Hermione's stomach tightened. She revealed herself, promptly. A satisfied smirk drew across her Professors face. The moon shone brightly cast a pale glow on his face and cloak. His shadows danced about the room and a cool breeze blew his hair slightly. He almost looked angel-like, but an angel with displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" He asked directly.

"I-I saw Malfoy-Draco, up in Gryffindor tower, I followed him and-"

"Did it ever occur to you that it was none of your business to follow him?"

"He had no business being in Gryffindor tower," Hermione's stomach clenched painfully.

Severus neared her slowly, "Miss Granger, why didn't you leave when I approached to speak with him?"

"It was too late, sir,"

His approach relented. "You may leave now, don't let me catch you doing this again." That was it? No punishment? Hermione felt bold.

Severus started to leave but Hermione tugged on his robes. He turned to face her. She looked positively beautiful as the moon shone its light on her. Severus stiffened. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't…

"Perhaps it is none of my business, but what are you two up to?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus Snape seemed stunned at her bold and seemingly nonchalant remark, "That_ is_ none of your business." He started off again but Hermione reached up and put a warm hand to his arm. Severus was turned away from her and his her hand came in contact with his arm he closed his eyes. _Merlin…_

"Professor… is Harry right? About Draco…" What was she doing? She was almost hushed in voice, gentle, trying to seduce him no less.

Severus turned sharply at glared at her, "Whatever Potter thinks he knows is most probably a sore mistake."

He looked down at the thin hand which was still gently laid on his arm. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could release me, Miss Granger." His tone was so sharp that Hermione dropped her hand. She gazed up at him, smiling slightly. He had let her touch him, it was only for an instant but it was…the most wondrous instant of Hermione's life. The outraged but also highly embarrassed Professor abandoned Hermione at the top of the astronomy tower. But she didn't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried and pointed dangerously at her Professor who defended himself boldly. Hermione felt herself grow hot her heart thudded painfully against her ribs. Anger shook through her and she tried again, "Exspelliarmus!" Once again her Professor evaded the spell. "Levicorpus! Stupefy! Reductro!" Her stomach clenched, her face flushed. Why was he doing this to her? Why didn't he trust her? What could she expect from him anyway? He obviously hated her and this is why she was angry, truly angry.

Her Professor evaded every spell but anger was boiling inside him too. "Calm yourself, Miss Granger." His voice was sharp but still a velvety baritone. He wasn't going to tell her what was going on. He wouldn't she knew this. Why did she care anyway? Perhaps it was because Harry cared, because of what happened last year, and the year before. When the Dark Lord rose and took his place amongst the great evils of the world. He himself had created evil magic and perfected it to his advantage.

Severus knew it was his responsibility-especially as a teacher, to protect her while she was in his care. He couldn't tell her this would put her in danger but then again...she was already in danger.

Hermione did not relent. She struck the man again and again until suddenly he stopped defending himself. Hermione was positively exhausted. But she threw a spell at him, "Rictasempra!"

Severus took the harsh blow and Hermione's face changed from outrage to concern. She rushed over to her Professor. "Oh Merlin! Professor Snape! I am so sorry. Please, I-" Guilt was swarming inside of her like mad bees.

"Miss Granger, kindly refrain from apologizing to me when we both know that, that was what you have wanted to do all night long." Her Professor, who was quite a bit taller than her stood up and looked down at his ashamed student.

"You stopped defending yourself on purpose," Hermione said reluctantly. She did not dare look into her Professor's eyes which right now were tinged with the slightest amusement. "Yes," he said calmly.

Hermione eyes were glinting and Severus could see that she was holding back tears. He simply gazed down at her and his eyes followed her to where she walked over to at his desk. Her hand lay on the table top and she closed her eyes. "Why?"

"You obviously felt the need to stun me, Miss Granger. I was simply making it easy for you," sarcasm.

Hermione sucked the air in her chest and said rapidly, "What is going on with Drac-?"

"That is none of your concern," Severus stated sternly, "And if that's what you're so in distress about I believe that you are becoming a rather neurotic-"

Hermione had never done this before but she would do it now, shouting at her Professor, "I am not neurotic, professor! Harry has reason to believe that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and-! "

"Silence!" Severus demanded.

Hermione clenched her jaw tight. Severus glared down at her, "Insufferable know-it-all, I should never have agreed to do this for you-"

Hermione was practically in hysteria now, whilst tears flooded from her eyes, splashing onto the desk and floor. She was not afraid of him. "I asked you to do this for me because I knew you were a great teacher! A great wizard! You're powerful and strong and-"

"Miss Granger-"

"No, I don't know why I've been doing this either." She stepped towards him. He did not move but his eyes were slicing daggers into hers. "I don't know what's going on with Malfoy," she said as calmly as she could, "and I don't know what you're doing to help him but I didn't believe what Harry was saying about him and-"she stopped herself. It was useless.

She turned but a hand held her back. A hand rested on her shoulder, the same one that had held onto her the night before.

"Miss Granger," Hermione closed her eyes. His touch, his hand, his…breath. He was whispering into her ear.

"Severus…"

"I can't tell you what is happening only that it could put you, any student in immense danger if I told you." His whispers became softer and Hermione turned abruptly to face him. He looked tired, reluctant.

Hermione reached out her hand and grasped his robes. He stood, motionless until she brought a gentle hand to his face. She was half expecting him to push her away, to throw her to the floor and cast her into oblivion then… Severus reached his hand out to her. She felt a tingling go through her tense body as it relaxed under his touch. His hand rested on her waist.

Hermione neared her Professor. He looked incredibly unsure of what to do, of how to be affectionate. Hermione neared his face. His eyes closed. "Severus…"

Their faces neared each other and gentle lips caressed. It was but an instant later that her Professor released his grasp from her waist. She released hers from his robes and face and sank to the floor, slowly.

He looked down at the figure below him. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and she looked calm, at peace.

"I apologize, Miss Granger that was…"

"Forgive me," Hermione whispered.

...

"Headmaster,"

"Severus? I was not expecting this pleasant surprise visit from you,"

"I am afraid my visit is not a pleasant one, headmaster."

"Why do you say that?"

Severus took a deep breath, "I can't help Miss Granger."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "What is wrong, Severus?"

Severus approached the Headmaster's desk within a few swishes of robes. "She-I-we can't work together."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Severus slowly blinked and looked at the window as if defeat had come over him. The falling snow and pale gray sky was utterly spectacular. The Black Lake was frozen over and everything was serene.

Dumbledore stood up, a look of concern flashed over his face, "You're not-"

"Not what?" Severus said his gaze flashed back to where Dumbledore stood.

"Not giving up on her, are you?"

"It's a personal problem, Albus."

"Oh? With Miss Granger," he said but Severus was sure that Dumbledore already knew what he was about to say.

"We've become connected, attached to each other in a way that would be inappropriate for a student and teacher relationship to be. I have decided to take it upon myself to end the auror lessons. She has had several two hour sessions with me already and I feel that if she would like to continue, she may with another teacher."

Dumbledore was silent and Severus wrung his hands. Dumbledore fingered a paperweight and looked down at his desk. He stood and looked at Severus with his blue eyes. They were serious and lacked any twinkling within.

"Severus, I care deeply for you and I feel a great amount of compassion towards Miss Granger but I am sure what you're trying to say is that you feel for her not only more but differently from the way any of our male Professors here at Hogwarts do."

"Yes," Severus uttered under his breath.

"You have made the right choice, Severus. Considering the pressure and deceit you will have to endure and produce I am certain that having Miss Granger or any other student involved with you or this plan would be severe and therefore produce severe and possibly very dangerous outcomes for the students and yourself not to mention the other Professors here."

Severus nodded but scowled.

"You have told Miss Granger?"

"Today, I will do so after Dark Arts."

"Good, she should hear it from you. It's a pity really."

"What?"

"Having to give up any happiness you could have with her at such a time."

Severus knew what Dumbledore was doing-supporting Severus whilst trying to get him to learn to love again. "It can't happen, sir."

"I understand, besides you wouldn't be doing all this if it weren't for Lily."

Severus nodded and turned to leave but Dumbledore beckoned him, "Please give this to Miss Granger from Professor Slughorn. Christmas is approaching rapidly and his club will be engaging in a dinner tonight and a holiday party next week before the students are meant to leave the school for the holidays."

"You will be absent again I'm sure?"

"Yes, please tell Harry won't you?"

"Yes, headmaster." Severus strode swiftly out of the room.

...

He watched the brunette empty flasks into a steaming cauldron. He could not concentrate. What he was about to do was going to be difficult, far more difficult than almost anything he had, had to do before. He would have to push her away, to protect her to keep everything as it was, to go as planned.

"Class dismissed," Severus stated. The demand for everyone to leave made excited students scatter from the room.

"Miss Granger," he didn't have to say anything else, the brunette was standing before his desk. He tried to act complete solute and nonchalant as he addressed her but her curly hair and big brown eyes made his heart wince in pain as he uttered the stabbing words, "Our sessions in the evening have come to a resolution. I will no longer be teaching you to become an auror."

Hermione's brown eyes widened. He was so blunt, simple and resolute in his speech that Hermione couldn't understand. It must have been the night before, what she had done. "Professor, I-"

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to not ask so many questions and to understand that may decision is final."

Hermione's stomach fell. She said nothing but stood their trying to think about the night before. Something was wrong.

"You are…dismissed." Her Professor said curtly and he began scribbling on the parchment before him. It took everything in his power not to look up at the girl who was now hastily gathering her belongings and leaving the room. As soon as Hermione entered the corridor she noticed no one was around. She wanted to weep, to sob to call the DADA Professor in the next room hateful names and to attack herself for being so ridiculous.

How could she have fallen for him? How could she have been so stupid? Crying was weak really especially over that prat.

Hermione went to the stairs nearest her and sat down heavily. Sometimes the man acted like he had feelings for her but other times he didn't. Was he possibly shielding her? Maybe he was conflicted? Perhaps he didn't trust her…too many questions with no certain answers. Hermione's logical mind screamed at this.

Harry turned into the hall where Hermione was from another corridor. "Hi Hermione," he said smiling. Hermione tried to act normal but Harry sensed her trouble, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry really. I'm just being foolish."

Harry nodded but sat down beside her on the stone steps.

"I really don't want to attend Slughorn's party tonight."

Harry chuckled, "The Christmas party will be the worst, its three days from now." Harry hesitated, "Seeing as Dean is sort of with Ginny still…" Hermione eyed Harry the way Severus sometimes eyed her. "Would you want to go with me, as friends?"

"Sure, Harry."

"I know how hard this all must be, you know with Ron and Lavender."

Hermione had almost forgotten, "Oh, yes well. He can be with whoever he wants and I really don't mind all that much but, don't tell Lavender I said that."

Harry smiled, "I won't, and I barely talk to her anyway."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Standing up she groaned. "Well, I best go get ready for the dinner tonight." Harry chuckled and the two walked to the common rooms together.

As they were leaving a blonde-haired girl steeped out from behind an adjoin hall. He had been leaning up against the wall, listening to every spoken word.


	11. Chapter 11

That party had been probably one of the most exhausting a dull events she had ever attended. Hermione walked slowly down the corridors and tried to convince herself that it was not because she might possibly run into Professor Snape-not Severus, or Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt heavy, weak, and tired. She walked almost automatically though the halls, turning, corridor by corridor and finally reaching Gryffindor tower she muttered the password and entered sleepily. Why was she so tired?

She slipped into her nightgown and brushed out her surly hair. Finally, lying in her bed she slipped into…

_Hermione screamed, long peels of horrible laughter filled the air and her body went rigid. _

_Icy cold fingers twisted her hair; she groaned and fell to the ground. Wincing she tried to pull out her wand. "Looking for something, Mud blood?" Bellatrix cackled and cast yet another unforgivable spell at Hermione. _

_Hermione's body shook, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think….everything was dying; her brain, her heart, her lungs. _

_Then she stopped….she felt it….warm hand caressing her body. Gentle lips brushing hers. Black eyes searching the brown…comfort…warmth….no more pain. Everything was silent._

_Blackness._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Her body ached had she been screaming? She couldn't tell. What time was it? The dorm room was vacant…no, Lavender and Parvarti were in bed, undisturbed. Hermione stood up shakily. The pain was dying but she was weaker than ever. Hermione wiped her eyes, they were streaked with tears.

She wanted to go see him, but she wouldn't. He didn't want to see her. She laid back down. Every now and again a tremor shook her body.

...

Severus was still awake; he was seated at his desk grading the essays on how to resist the imperius curse. They were absolutely dreadful; these dunderheads had rewarded him with the displeasure of reading such foul and ridiculous essays.

Disgusted; he threw the stack onto his desk but remembered Hermione's…he flipped through it until he reached hers, covered and displayed beautiful in the finest handwriting he read every word. It was brilliant, she was brilliant…

What had he done?

He wanted to go to her, to apologize. He had tried that with Lily…

Perhaps she could forgive…Lily hadn't.

Hermione could, he was certain of it. Severus took a memo from his desk and scribbled a few words on it. This was mad.

He set an enchantment on the memo, the same that are set on the ones at the Ministry and it fluttered off. Severus could only hope that he had not made a mistake.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me on the night of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. You will see me there. I must speak with you._

_Professor Snape _

Hermione's heart fluttered and all pain melted away. She would get to see him. Her Professor during the night of the party. What did he want? Hermione found herself dreaming about her Professor for the remainder of the night…the Dark lord could not penetrate her again that night if he had wanted to.


	12. Chapter 12

The night of the party was an exciting one. Since it had been a Friday night when Hermione had received Severus' message she hadn't seen him unless it was meal time or today when DADA was taking place in the afternoon. Hermione shot glances at her Professor. They were never returned at the same time she was looking at him. He seemed intent on looking at her though when she wasn't presently gazing at him.

Hermione tried desperately not to get her hopes up about him but she found this to be extremely trying. Draco was absent from class that day and Harry seemed disturbed by this. He gave her and Ron a knowing nod.

Ron had been staring at her with mixed feelings lately. He was still with Lavender but everything was spinning for him. Hermione; beautiful, intelligent, Hermione didn't seem to care like he had thought she would. Everything was tossed inside him and he had noticed that her feelings had not been set on him lately but perhaps set on another. Who?

Lavender's alert blue eyes shifted between Hermione and the DADA Professor.

Hermione left promptly when the bell rang but she felt dark eyes watching her….well another pair of eyes were too…when she turned on her way out the door Hermione saw Lavender, stalking like a wolf after her prey-completely abandoning a startled Ron, following Hermione.

Hermione looked at her curiously, but before she could utter a word Lavender was tugging on her arm and hastening down the hall. Coming to a vacant corridor Lavender turned menacing eyes to her roommate.

"Really, Lavender, I'll be late for my next class-"

"You're in love with Professor Snape! Or should I say Severus! Don't deny it! You couldn't care less that I'm with Ron, I heard you and Harry and you were looking him over-Snape over, during class today!"

Hermione was completely stunned. "Lavender I-"

"It's true!"

Hermione's eyes were in slits, "and what exactly are you going to do about it? Date our DADA Prfoessor?"

Lavender looked sick, "Ew! No, that's your business, but nobody trusts the git-"

Hermione had never been a particularly violent person but at this she drew her wand, "Don't you ever call him that name again!" She said icily.

Lavender's blue eyes widened. "You're a freak Hermione! I can't believe this!"

Tears erupted from Hermione's eyes and Lavender pressed on, "Just you wait Hermione, something will happen and you'll be in danger or get into trouble!" With that, she turned –nose in the air and walked off.

From around the corridor Professor Snape had come out to see what the commotion was and heard and saw everything event that followed Lavender's tense voice. When Hermione drew her wand, he was stunned. Someone was actually defending him.

Now, the brunette was leaning against the wall, holding back tears.

Professor Snape steeped out and approached the young witch, whose eyes were closed. He took her hand in his gently. The corridor was vacant so he felt he could do this.

Hermione's eyes flew open and relaxed when she saw the face of her usually stern Professor. He was now looking deep into her eyes with sympathy.

"Come, Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione…he had called her Hermione…

Hermione was led back to his voice through vacated halls.

He entered the room and kneeled before the still standing witch.

"Hermione, I am sorry."

"What?" she whimpered.

"I was going to tell you this tonight but…" his voice trailed off and he regained himself. Her warm hands were fragile and soft in his own. "I shouldn't have said nor done the things that I did and I want you to understand that I do…have affection for you… I never knew you did."

"You saw-"

"Everything," he nodded solemnly.

Hermione kneeled before him now and smiled a watery smile up at him. She brought a tender hand to his face and they engaged in passion, and caressing movements with their lips. Everything Hermione would ever need was right here with her.

The older man wrapped his arms around the petite waist of the girl and she held her hands to his face. She broke away from the kiss and pressed her bowed forehead to his, "I love you," she whispered.

Severus closed his eyes, this was wrong…right. He had never had this with Lily, how could he deny this young witch now especially when he wanted her so much, "I love you." His velvety voice echoed in her ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was in a dreamy state when she left the office of her Professor. She had not wanted to leave but finally relented after much persistence from her Professor. She had a party to prepare for. Lavender could not break the spell that Hermione and Severus had formed. No one could.

When Hermione turned the corridor she nearly ran into a red-eyed Ginny. "Oh, hello Hermione."

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"It's Dean. God, he can be such a prat sometimes."

"Is it over?"

"Yes,"

Hermione took her friends hand in her own and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"I am actually relieved," Ginny said meekly. "I don't know what I was thinking; this love stuff is absolutely ridiculous."

Hermione chuckled, "Sometimes."

"Now, I have to go to Slughorn's party without a date."

"Oh, well Harry was telling me how much he would love to go with you," Hermione said casually.

Ginny's face brightened, "really?"

"Yes, but you were going with Dean so he asked me."

"Oh, well I don't want you to have to go alone."

"It'll be fine," Hermione said cheerfully.

Ginny seemed struck by Hermione's mood but nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I have to go get ready, are you coming?"

"Yes,"

...

Hermione surveyed herself in a long mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. The bright peach dress she was wearing set her creamy skin off to advantage, not to mention he slim waistline. Her curly hair was set back in combs and her smile lit up the view before her.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Ginny asked from the doorway. She almost looked like a mermaid in her green dress and flowing red hair. "I'm just glad that you and Harry are finally spending some much needed time together. It's about time don't you think?"

Ginny smiled bashfully.

They went down to the common room where Harry was waiting the expected arrival of Hermione. "Ginny?" Harry said excitedly.

"Thank you, Harry it's wonderful to see you to," Hermione teased.

"Hermione said you wanted to go with me tonight," Ginny said.

Harry looked at Hermione curiously. "I'd love to Ginny but Hermione who will you be going with?"

"No one," Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione I can't do that to you-"

"It's alright Harry, I'll be fine." Hermione said and before Harry could retort Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole. She smiled to herself when she thought of the stunned looks Harry and Ginny were exchanging now.

As she walked slowly down the corridors Hermione was alert for any sign of movement. Nobody was there. Nobody she was expecting to see, anyway.

As she turned down the corridor towards the dungeons and saw a fleeting figure flash in the moonlit corridors. Hermione stopped. She heard music and laughter, voices echoing from the party. Lanterns were floating below the ceiling and Hermione decided that if Severus wouldn't tell her what Draco was up to then she would find out.

She hid in the shadows and stealthily followed the Slytherin until he reached a wall. A large door formed from the stone. The room of requirement. Hermione wanted to follow but she did not know what it was he was requiring. Entering it would not work.

Hermione watched as the wooden door sank into the stone. She would wait for Malfoy to reappear. She moved slowly down the corridor but stopped as she remembered that Malfoy could come out at any wall opposite the room, he would not necessarily come out the same way he came in.

As Hermione rounded a wall she thought she heard something, uncertain. She stepped backwards into the shadows only to find herself against a warm body. Before she could gasp or make any movement an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clapped to her mouth. "What are you doing Mud blood?"

Hermione realized at once who it was, Draco. That bastard decided to come out the same way. "Spying on me?" He asked harshly.

Before he could do anything more a voice came from the shadows. "Draco, release her."

Hermione knew the voice, it was from her beloved. "What are you doing Miss Granger?" he asked as coldly as he could but his eyes traced her figure.

"I was on my way to the party, sir."

"I will see that you get there." He made no gesture to Draco but instead led Hermione down the corridor. When Hermione looked back she saw that Draco had disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Severus said quietly as they rounded a corner.

"I saw Draco, since you still resist telling me what's going on I decided to find out for myself."

"That's dangerous," he started

"Gryffindors find themselves in all sorts of danger, Severus."

Severus smirked. "It's not just Gryffindors. And _my_ Gryffindor will not stalk Mr. Malfoy again, are we clear?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes,"

Severus nodded. Hermione watched hi =m leave his robes r=trailing behind him like the wings of a bat.

"Where were you?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"I had a run-in with Malfoy," Hermione replied. Her eyes scanned the vicinity.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked wryly.

"No one," just then a thought came to Hermione. "Ginny, I must speak with you." Pulling her away from a stunned Harry, Hermione led the younger girl to a corner of the busy room.

"You didn't tell anyone about Sev-Professor Snape did you?"

"No, does that mean it's true?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ginny looked grave, "I don't trust him, Hermione."

"Nobody does, except me and Dumbledore." Hermione stated bluntly.

"Hermione, you're a good friend of mine. I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Ginny, I can take care of myself."

"I know," Ginny said but she still looked nervous. At that moment Hermione's eyes strayed to a cloaked figure, Severus himself.

"I'll be back, possibly."

Ginny nodded and watched Hermione leave.

As Hermione was about to approach Severus she saw he was had approached Harry and McLaggen that for some odd reason were standing behind a curtain. The conversation was short and as Severus turned away. Hermione heard a shuffle and Filch's voice; "…I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party."

Malfoy responded furiously and Hermione- knowing what was most likely going to happen, slipped out of the room.

She hugged the wall as she crept along the darkened corridors. A figure flashed in the dark and scuttled to a spot where it remained…Harry.

Perhaps he was hoping that his suspicions were confirmed.

Hermione sat on the floor in the dark of the shadows on the opposite wall and awaited the presence she was soon to observe.

"I didn't hex that Bell girl-" Draco started harshly but Severus thrust the boy against the wall.

"I swore to protect you, I made the unbreakable vow."

"I don't need protection. I was chosen, out of all others me, I won't fail him-"

"You're afraid Draco. Tough to consider but it's obvious let me assist you!"

"No, I was chosen!" Draco stormed down the corridor and Hermione watched as Severus turned away, starting to leave but he stopped. Hermione stood up and walked slowly over to him making no noise besides the soft tapping of her shoes.

Severus turned. "I thought I might stir your presence." He said this quietly.

"Harry is here too," she whispered her response and the dark arts Professor led her away from the spot they were at and proceeded down the hall until they reached an enclosed area.

He turned to her and she looked up at him, "Draco is a death eater."

"Yes,"

"The Dark Lord has asked him to perform a task, a dangerous one for which he needs protection and you made an unbreakable vow over."

"Yes,"

"What is it?"

Severus let in a deep breath, "I cannot reveal that information to you."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous and you will not understand."

"Who could understand better than me?" Hermione said softly. She did not want to raise an argument.

"Where will you be spending Christmas?"

"My parents are leaving for France. They invited me to go but I've seen France before and I'd rather be with you."

Severus looked surprised. All he had to do was snap a new change of subject and already she was telling the whole story and revealing answers to questions he had not yet asked. "I see."

"The Weasley's invited me to stay with them but I don't think I will go."

"Why not?"

"I cannot reveal that information to you," Hermione said. Severus sneered.

"I suggest that you travel to France with you parents and visit me either before or after you leave. We will discuss what has happened tonight more thoroughly then."

"Very well," she said.

A smile played on the man's lips and Hermione neared him. Tender arms encircling each other's bodies the couple hardly realized the eyes of Harry Potter watching in horror.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Dont get too excited at the end. They don't make love or anything:) Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy that remainder of this story. When it ends it is going to be a little confusing so if you want to, you can read the sequel that I will start when I finish this story! Enjoy! Please review! Let me know what you think of these changes that I have made!:)**_

_**middlekertz: Yeah no kiddingXD Thank you for the review!**_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you like the updates!:D**_

_**krista04: I'm not offended! You review all the time! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I so appreciate it!:D**_

Hermione gazed out the window at the falling snow. She was slowly packing her trunk. She had told her parents that before she went to Paris she wanted to meet with a friend. They trusted her so they allowed their daughter to take a later flight.

Hermione sat on her bed which sank slightly under her weight. A slight knock at the door startled Hermione from her musing.

"Oh hello, Harry," Hermione smiled as he entered the room but frowned almost instantly. Harry stood in the doorway, the expression on his face was grim and a thin straight line set his lips.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"You didn't come back to the party last night."

"You were gone too, listening in on Malfoy's conversation with Sev-Snape."

Harry sat slowly down on the bed nearest him. "So, admit you weren't there?"

"Werent where?"

"At the party, but you were there when Snape was talking to Malfoy."

"Yes, Harry. What's this all about?"

Harry got right to the point, "I saw you, with Snape."

Automatically Hermione stood and looked at her best friend seriously, "You saw us-"

"Snogging, vigourously I might add, why Hermione?" His voice was like that of a stern parent accusing a child of wrongdoing.

"Harry, I-"

"I mean him Hermione? I never would have guessed. All this time I thought you had feelings for Ron."

"Ron? No-I mean I did once but I-"

Harry sat down on the bed nearest the door. Hermione went to sit next to him but he didn't look at her.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No, Hermione I don't I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just a shock that's all."

"I know."

"Snape?"

"Yes Harry!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I thought you hated him."

"I don't. I think I…"

Harry jerked up at this. Before he could say anything Ginny entered the room with a swift knock. "Harry! What are you doing in here?"

"He knows Ginny."

"About last night?" Hermione had told Ginny the night before in the common room after the party was over.

Hermione nodded. "I know you don't like it either Ginny."

"It's not my choice Hermione and it's not Harry's or Ron's either. It's yours and I am your friend so I will support you even if I don't agree, right Harry?"

Harry stood up he nodded.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, both. I will have to tell Ron myself I guess?"

"Uh, wait. He and Lavender are on the outs for some reason. You should tell him later if at all really."

"If you know then he should know." Hermione said fairly. But her thoughts were on Lavender now...

…

"Severus,"

"Yes,"

"I'll miss you."

The man's back was to Hermione when she had asked to enter his office. He had been shuffling through parchment and skimming books.

He turned to her and the expression that crossed his face could have almost been recognized as a sincere smile. "And I you, you will meet me at my home?"

"Yes, beginning of next week."

Severus nodded.

She had been pondering over whether or not to tell Severus that Harry had seen them. Should he know? Hermione wasn't very sure how to say this or if she should say it at all. Maybe she wouldn't say it.

"Miss-Hermione there's something bothering you, what is it?"

"How did you know?"

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I-I well-I just-"

Severus approached her slowly. His eyebrow raised and Hermione felt herself grow weaker. The spearmint, the cedar that she smelled before was affecting her body now and she found herself with hands on the man.

His hands stroked her hair and she looked up into the ebony black before her. How could she resist this? She never wanted to resist again. "You can tell me anything," he whispered. "I want to have reassurance that you're alright."

"I'm fine Sev, really."

Sev...that was what Lily had always called him.

…

_Hermione was walking down a long dark path. She was in the dark forest; everything around her was cloaked in a misty haze. _

_Hermione heard footsteps. _

_She halted abruptly and stared off into the darkness. A woman with wild black hair and a long dress came out of the shadows. Hermione screamed and tried to turn to run away but she was held back as someone grabbed her long brown hair and twisted it in their fingers. _

"_Filth! He betrayed us!" screamed a woman and she cast a curse on her, "All because of your kind!" Hermione screamed…._

Waking with a start Hermione shuddered. Had she performed occlumency again? She was not even sure that these dreams were real. Perhaps they were-to Hermione's utter dismay, prophetic. Hermione searched her room with her eyes. She had almost forgotten that she was home now.

She had to talk to someone about this; who better than the man who had taught her occlumency and had begun training her in dark wizard catching.

Hermione dressed hurriedly and looked at the clock realizing it was five minutes to midnight. She could only hope that her beloved was still awake. She crept downstairs-forgetting that she was alone in the large house.

Hermione went directly to the fireplace and took out a pouch of floo powder that she had in her bag which was slung over her shoulder. After stepping in the fireplace she said with feeling; "Severus Snape's house!"

…

Severus started from his book; _Greatest Potions Masters since 452 B.C._ when he heard the clattering of bricks. He turned to the fireplace beside his arm chair in the lounge and stood abruptly. Not a second later Hermione-covered in soot and ash, appeared in the fireplace.

"Hermione, to what do I owe this pleasure so late at night?" To anyone else this would have been sarcastic but to Hermione he was sincere.

He took her hand and helped her up, "I had another dream," she said while dusting off the soot from her clothes and hair.

"You mean a visit,"

"I don't think that's what they are…" Hermione started.

Severus led her to the arm chair he had just been sitting in. His home was dark and dingy and rows and rows of shelves were covered with books' thick, thin, old, ancient, and new.

He went to a small table across the room and began concocting some sort of drink. "What do you believe them to be?"

"Prophetic dreams," Hermione replied grudgingly.

Severus' gaze shot up from what he was doing. "You were never one to neither believe nor practice the art of divination. "

"I still don't believe it but what else could they be?"

"Nightmares," he said stiffly. He handed her the drink. She studied it.

"It is not a potion, just liquor."

"Oh," Hermione smiled and sipped from her glass. "I don't know much about divination, Professor. I took one class in my third year but never went back. I do know that prophetic dreams occur every night and they are the same dream but my dreams-nightmares, they don't occur every night they… they happen perhaps once or twice a week."

"You have never revealed to me what these dreams really are, what the witches and wizards in them say and do. I believe if we know this we may be able to find out if your assumption is correct."

"I'm going to have to study divination, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't want you going to see Professor Trelawney; she's a few ingredients short of a potion."

Hermione smiled.

"However, given the circumstances you could study divination when you return to Hogwarts. They possess several works on that ridiculous practice."

"When will you see my dreams, Severus?"

"When you return to Hogwarts, I will send for you." He smiled slightly.

"Do you hope these are just dreams?"

"Yes…for now."

Hermione wanted to ask him about this but thought best of it. She had a pretty good idea of what he meant-the dreams could be prophetic and lead to future disasters and if they were not dreams then they truly were visits meaning that Voldemort could enter her mind and cause her harm... if he wanted.

Hermione grew tense at the thought and Severus sensed her discomfort.

"There is no need to worry," his baritone voice was comforting and Hermione felt herself blushing as he neared her. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss his face, his neck, and his hands. But she had control, until he drew closer. Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around his body. He in turn folded his arms around her waist and as their lips brushed together the sensation built. Severus dropped the glass of wine he had been holding and as it shattered onto the floor he drew closer into her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay so i'll mention it in the next chapter but it's almost Valentine's Day (this is just so you know where we're at) If it's confusing, i'm sorry but it will make more sense. This story in general may be confusing when I finish it because it has a lot of events tied with the sequel i'll write when this is done. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy:)**_

_**krista04: More Harry/Ron/Hermione soon and more drama between the three of them will show up soon. Lavender is laying low for the time being but...well let's just say she'll be a real prat in the near future.**_

_** middlekertz: haha yep! Thanks for the review!:)**_

_**Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21: Thank you for the review!:)**_

Flashes of memories, bold lights then…pain. The pain ripped through Hermione's body. It felt as if someone was tearing her apart, piece by piece. She screamed and felt arms clutching hers. A voice…a peaceful, calm but concerned voice spoke to her. "Hermione, it's alright…you're here…Hermione."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh God…" she whimpered. Strong arms encircled her trembling body.

"It's alright, you're safe, you're with me," Severus said calmly but his voice came to Hermione's ears with subtle distress.

"I didn't know that was going to hurt," she said still trembling.

"Nor did I…" Severus began but thoughts were racing through his mind.

Hermione's incessant trembling did not cease. Severus went to a cabinet and procured several potions. He returned to where Hermione was sitting, Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I have to drink all of those?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but made no comment as Hermione relented and drank the potions. Her trembling ceased and the cringing feelings in her stomach were absent. She lay back in the chair and closed her eyes. "Why do you think that happened?"

"If your dreams-and we're almost certain that's what they are, are prophetic then perhaps some prophetic dreams have effects on the body."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "But if it's prophetic…"

"I won't let that happen to you-"

"Severus, it's a prophecy, isn't it?"

"Prophecies can be broken-according to Trelawney." He uttered her name with distinct spite and Hermione smiled slightly, "You spoke to her didn't you?"

"Yes, she said that…" his voice trailed off and his expression shifted-brow furrowed.

"What?" Hermione asked, she was becoming nervous again and rose slowly from the chair she had been sitting in. It was much more comfortable than the one that she had, had to sit on her first occlumency lesson.

"She told me that she would need to see…your dreams in order to determine what it is they reveal and if they are indeed prophetic."

Hermione was brought into full attention at these words, "Severus! No! No! I won't-I refuse to see that woman!"

"Hermione, I know how much you dislike her, believe me I don't care for her either however, this concerns your safety and if I have to drag you there myself, I will."

Hermione let out a shaky sigh.

"You could be in danger and if we are to break this, then we must find out more about it."

"You saw the dreams, they're not after me, they're after someone else."

"Yes, but they're torturing you for the information they seek. Perhaps they are after you for that reason."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Come," we turned with a swish of his robes. Hermione groaned, "_Must_ I see her _now_?" The emphasis in her tone made her sound somewhat like a whiney child.

Severus turned and glared at her for an instant then relaxed, "Yes."

…

"Oh, oh! Yes, yes I can see it; you…are in grave danger!" The bold-eyed divination Professor was hovering over a seated Hermione in the class that Hermione had abandoned after her first class in that room during her third year. Trelawney was grasping her hand with one of her trembling, heavily jeweled hands and had her other hand was placed heavily on Hermione's head. Hermione glared balefully at the Professor.

Severus was watching from a distance-on the other side of the room, in fact. The scowl on his face showed not only extreme distaste for his colleague but also concern for the young woman whom he loved in her presence.

"Professor, are these dreams-if that's what-"

"Yes, yes they're prophetic dreams, my dear!" The frizzy-haired Professor adjusted her thick glasses and abandoned Hermione-for the time being and scuttled over to a book shelf. Immediately she began skimming the titles excitedly. "I am so thrilled that you told me about this, Severus! Miss Granger is experiencing a very rare form of prophecy. Her dreams are affecting both her physical and emotional being."

"Yes, I have observed as much myself," Severus mumbled.

Hermione shot a small smile at her beloved then tensed again as the divination Professor retuned with at least five books on prophecies and dreams. "Here! Here! It says here! Come Severus, look with me!" The excited witch said eagerly. When Severus-both alarmed and resentful, did not move to meet the woman she hustled across the room and snatched his robes. She pointed her jeweled fingers at the book's pages before her. "Look! She has it!"

"Has what?" he scowled.

"It's called a physical prophecy; it can happen to the seer at anytime! But for some reason it only occurs when she is asleep-that is why it is so unusual!"

"It's a prophetic dream, Trelawney." Severus scowled.

"No! No! You do not understand!" She shut the book in her hand and grasped another, flipping through the pages; "Here! See?"

"No, I don't 'see' and Her-Miss Granger does not either."

"Oh…but she does," Trelawney said wistfully. "She is a seer in this case."

"What?" Hermione stood abruptly.

"Yes, my dear, you are experiencing a very rare physical prophetic dream that has only happened to those personally attached to certain people that follow or have followed the Dark Lord."

Hermione looked at Severus, she still did not fully understand.

"You are having visions of yourself being tortured Miss Granger, you will be."

"No, she won't" Severus said as Hermione's face shifted to terror.

"Yes, she will. It's a prophecy Severus which can only be broken if we could shield her until the day passes that the prophecy is too occur, however…"

"'However?'" Severus repeated impatiently.

"We cannot stop this prophecy from taking place, we don't know when it will happen; she will have to endure it…someday.' Well that was reassuring.

"You don't know when?" Severus asked, eyes flashing.

"No, she doesn't either, but," Trelawney said, "She will be shielding the man whom they seek."

"Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps," Trelawney shrugged.

"You don't seem very concerned," Severus glared at the woman.

"There is nothing we can do, as they day nears she will begin 'seeing' during the day, at night, when she is asleep and when she is awake. She will experience more painful side effects that even Slughorn's potions cannot cure Severus. I'm afraid you will have to endure it all, dear." The woman put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione glared at her and forced the Professor to release her grasp.

As Hermione stormed out of the room, Trelawney looked at Severus, "Have I said something?"

Severus left promptly and followed Hermione, down the stairs. He could see she was trying to hold back tears. "Come with me," he said calmly.

Hermione obeyed and he led her back to the Darks Arts room, when they reached it room, he shut the door. Hermione walked slowly through the maze of desks. Severus watched her with empathy. Hermione began to turn to him, and then she crumpled to the floor on her knees and began to sob.


	16. Chapter 16

_**middlekertz: Thank you for the review:) I agree, it is sad**_

_**Enjoy! Please keep reviewing.**_

"Hermione, please this really is no time to…" Severus was not good with tears and all he could think to do was draw her up from the floor and put his arms comfortingly around the girl and wait for her weeping to cease.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"I understand but we don't know when these events will unfold and perhaps Trelawney is wrong about her predictions on the matter-she often is."

Hermione smiled a little. "Perhaps,"

Hermione closed her eyes, the strong essence of spearmint and cedar was comforting. Held close against Severus' body was reassuring, she felt so safe, so secure. Hermione lifted her face to her Dark Arts Professor and their lips met.

…

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione had just entered the common room and Harry and Ginny were sitting in the overstuffed chairs looking nervous and conversing. Where was Ron?

"Ron was poisoned," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened, she was thoroughly alarmed. "When did this happen?"

"Just a little while ago, I came up to our dorm and there he was under the influence of a very powerful love potion that Ramilda Vain had inserted into chocolates for me. Apparently Ron decided to have "a few" and ate the entire box."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "But you said he was poisoned. She was now seated next to them and Ginny finished with, "Harry took Ron to Professor Slughorn's office and while there he drank a concoction that cured Ron of his love stuck illness.

"Then, Professor Slughorn offered Ron and Harry a drink. Ron was poisoned because he was the first and thankfully the only one to drink. Harry was brilliant, he used a bezoar."

Hermione looked at Harry knowingly, "The book?"

Harry nodded.

"Can we visit Ron?"

"Not until tomorrow, you know how Madame Pomphery gets," harry rolled his eyes. "Where have you been?"

Hermione explained what she knew about her dreams but not any part about what she and Severus had said or done.

Harry looked worried, 'Hermione, if it's me they're after I would much rather confront them than have you tortured."

Hermione smiled warmly at her friend. "Thank you Harry but I feel the same way; I would rather be tortured then have them get to you."

"Hermione, you were killed in one of your dreams…"

Hermione nodded sullenly. She didn't want to say it but if sacrifices were to made in the near future perhaps this was hers.

When the trio went to visit Ron the next day they were not surprised to see Professor Slughorn, Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore present with Madame Pomphery. Hermione tried not to glance at Severus because Harry was shifting his gaze for any contact between the two of them.

Lavender entered the room she had her arms crossed and glared at Hermione balefully, "I'm rather surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same," Hermione said calmly. Lavender let out a fake gasp of laughter, "I think we both know where your heart lies…" At this Severus brow furrowed he hoped dearly she wouldn't announce the information she knew to the room. Only half the people in the room knew the other half would show a great amount of stunned arrogance to the fact that he and Hermione were in love.

"Ron is my best friend; I can be here for him." Hermione said coldly.

"Really? Don't best friends' reveal their secrets to one another? I don't believe Ron knows about-"

"Stop it Lavender!" Hermione said with emphasis. Severus grew paler- if that was possible.

"I think we had all best leave now," Dumbledore motioned everyone besides Ginny, Harry and Hermione out of the room. Lavender looked stung and Hermione breathed heavily after they had all gone.

"That was too close Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"Lavender never stops," Hermione glared after the girl.

"Hermione, if you insist on-"

'Harry, I know what you're going to say, don't okay?" Hermione stood up but not before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and squeezing his hand. She left and went directly to the Dark Arts room. Who had planted the poisoned bottle? Slughorn had said he was going to give it to Dumbledore…

Hermione knocked on the door. "Enter," came the velvety voice beyond. Hermione crept inside and closed the door slowly not realizing that Draco Malfoy had watched her move into the room. She had been going there a lot recently and suspicions were arising. He had a job to do for the Dark lord so his mind was focused on that but with Granger visiting Severus the way she was… It didn't seem right.

"Severus,"

"That was a very close call." Severus stiffened as he turned away from his desk to face her. The chattering of creatures in cages about the room were hushed but Hermione felt as if everything was listening in on what they were saying, seeing what they were doing. Strange, she had never felt that way before…

Severus looked grim, "Is she threatening you?"

"No," Hermione said certainly. But hesitation was sensed by her Professor. "Not yet, anyway."

"Draco, did he-"

"Hermione, please," Severus closed his eyes and turned away from her again.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I've told you why."

"I'm already in danger. What difference does it make?"

"A great deal of difference, believe me." The man turned and walked over to the witch. He looked her in the eyes and she returned his gaze. It was level. "You will know everything soon. Don't say anything to me or anyone if you actually know what is going on, understand?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded sullenly.

"Good," he said. He looked still pale and still stiff. Hermione brought herself up and while putting delicate hands to his cheeks she kissed his lips tenderly. Satisfied with his distinct change in position and a slight color to his cheeks Hermione dismissed herself and turned back only once to smile at the stunned wizard.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay everyone! I have been really busy lately and I haven't had time to post any chapters. This chapter is very short and rather dull because it is setting up the last chapter (next chapter) which I guarentee will be more exciting and longer. I hope you review anyway. Also, I will start the sequel of this story ASAP for all you faithful reviewers and readers out there. I can't guarentee prompt updates but I hope you enjoy the cahpters i'll be postig when I can:)**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! middlekertz: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the next two-last two, chapters!:)**_

_**krista04: Thank you for your faithful reviewing!:) I hope you enjoy reading these last two chapters and (when I get it posted) the first few chapters of the sequel:)**_

Ron was out of the hospital a few days later and while at breakfast Hermione noticed that Katie Bell had returned from St. Mungos Hospital. Harry approached her promptly but Hermione noticed someone standing, watching the conversation, he looked nervous, scared and when Harry turned to look directly into the eyes of the nervous man he left. It was Draco. "I'll be right back, Ron." Hermione said as she followed both Harry and Draco out of the Great Hall.

When the two wizards reached the boy's lavatory Hermione stopped. Professor Snape, she would have to summon him. What if Draco hurt Harry? Quickly, Hermione went straight to the Dark Arts class but Severus was not there when she reached it. Where was he? He was not at breakfast… Hermione grew worried and decided her best bet was to return to the boy's lavatory.

When she was stationed just outside of it Hermione saw several Professors standing near the entrance. Hermione ducked behind a pillar and attempted to listen in on the hushed words. Draco had been struck by a curse, Sectumsempra.

Hermione gasped, The Half-Blood Prince's book! Immediately, Hermione dashed to Gryffindor tower. Harry was sitting alone in the common room when she entered. Hermione sat next to her friend and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Harry, you didn't…" she said softly. Harry didn't respond but not moments later Ginny followed Ron into the room. Ginny seated herself next to Harry and said softly, "We have to hide the Half-Blood Prince's book, today."

Hermione left immediately after Ginny and Harry did leaving Poor Ron alone with Neville who was showing him a new type of fertilizer he was going to use on the mandrakes.

Hermione went promptly to the office of the DADA teacher but before she could knock she felt a firm hand rest on her shoulder. "You should not come here so often, others may suspect something," the voice was Severus'. Hermione threw her arms around the Professor and kissed his cheek. "I was so worried I heard about Draco-"

"We must talk somewhere more private," Severus stated softly and after scanning the corridor with his ebony eyes he led the young witch through various ones until they reached the astronomy tower. It was separated from the rest of the castle for the most part and during the day you wouldn't find students up there.

Hermione stood patiently at the top the astronomy tower watching her beloved stand before her. His black hair was rippling slightly in the cool breeze that whistled through the tallest tower. "Harry was right," Hermione stated.

"How was Draco saved by the curse that struck him?"

"A counter curse, obviously."

"I have never heard the spell Sectumsempra before."

Severus paused.

"You know who the Half-Blood Prince is don't you, Severus."

"Yes," He said this without reluctance.

"Who is he?"

Severus was silent, searching the girl before him. Hermione tried a different approach.

"Did you know Harry had the book?"

"Yes,"

"Draco is a death eater,"

"Yes,"

"What is his job for Vol-"

"The Dark Lord and I cannot relay that information to you," Severus said firmly.

"I must know,"

"Why?"

"Because if Harry is in danger-"

"Potter is always in danger, Mis-Hermione and if I tell you what's going to happen then you will be too. I can't let that happen."

Hermione knew that it was useless to argue with the man but she felt uneasy, she had to know what was going on. If she couldn't find out from Severus then she would have to find out from Harry he would have to…

Hermione nodded and turned to leave but a hand held her back. She searched the black eyes of her Professor. He in turn saw through hers, Hermione reached her hand out to touch the one on her shoulder and as he relaxed his touch she turned and left.

…

"Harry, remember Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk and then returns to his office."

Harry shoved the remainder of the liquid luck into his pocket. "Right, I'm going to Hagrid's.

"What Harry no, you have to speak to Slughorn." Harry was already leaving-looking excited and slightly loony. Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged. "I'll be right back.' Ron nodded and Hermione left immediately. As she moved swiftly and almost automatically through the corridors Hermione felt herself tense. Something was wrong. She could feel it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!:) Now I know most of you are verrrry confused! What happened to Lavender? What about Hermione's dreams? Everything will be explained in the sequel that is why the ending is so abrupt. Please review and read the sequel! Thank you everyone sooo much!**_

_**If you have annny other questions I will answer them because I know it's confusing:)**_

_**SNAPE37: Thank you so much!:D I hope you read the sequel! (You really should, everything will make more sense:)**_

_**krista04: Haha I know! It gets worse in the sequel(she's even moorre nosy:) Thank you for alll your reviews!**_

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed, relaxed and calm. She recalled the events of the previous night as she looked out the dorm window at the misty landscape before her that was set mystically against a smoky sky.

She had gone to Professor Snape's office and stood before him looking lovely. She had fixed her hair and touched up the scarce amount of makeup that she wore and went directly to his office to see him.

When Severus heard the knock on the door he responded. "I know it's you, Hermione. You're the only student or Professor here who willingly comes to visit me."

Hermione stepped in smiling at her now stunned Professor. The girl was out of her Gryffindor uniform and was wearing an attractive outfit that accentuated her curves. Her hair looked curlier, softer and her big brown eyes twinkled. Severus found himself smiling at the witch he had grown to love, to even care for. If she was going to ask him to tell her the truth now she might win for he could hardly resist her. The temptation was too great.

Her Professor looked a little glassy eyed but they were tracing her body and the bold perusal made her blush. "Harry went to see Professor Slughorn."

"Yes? And?"

"He'll return tomorrow to tell me what's going to happen since you won't."

Severus sighed.

Hermione walked towards him, her eyes not straying from his. "I know that you're trying to protect me but something is happening, something in the air, It's… I sense danger."

Severus sat down at his desk chair and looked up at the girl approaching him. She smiled and raised one eyebrow, "Harry will find out and when he does I will be able to help you even if you don't want me to."

At this Severus stood up and looked down at the girl, "No, I won't let you."

"Let me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'I don't think you have a choice, Professor."

Severus stiffened.

Hermione put her hands on his chest, as he relaxed she looked longingly into his eyes. "I will never leave you."

"How do you know what's going to happen is so terrible that your interference is necessary?" Severus asked quietly.

"Because, you are scared, I can see it in your eyes, I can sense it in your touch and Draco is a death eater. You seem conflicted and I want to be here for you. You have taught me so much and I know and remember all the spells all the potions and the practice of occlumency." Hermione drew her face near his, her whispers brushed against his ears and he closed his eyes when he heard the words. "When you're in love, you will do anything for your beloved. I will never ever leave you, Severus."

Severus' arms encircled the girl's tiny waist and they embraced in kisses, caresses and gentle strokes.

To think that this beautiful and young witch was in love with a man like Severus was beyond his every comprehension. Her gentle kiss, her magic touch and her soft words were all he would ever need. But he knew he just couldn't have her if he wanted to save her.

…

"I have to go, to Dumbledore." Harry said after lunch Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry had already told the two about his visit with Professor Slughorn. It was expected that Harry would be gone for a few hours and as he climbed the stairs to the top of the astronomy tower Harry thought he heard voices, 'Did it ever occur to you that you ask too much that you take too much for granted? Did it ever cross your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" The voice was Severus Snape's. Harry shook his head. How could Hermione say that she was in love with that git?

A response came almost immediately-from Dumbledore. 'Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant, I will not negotiate with you, Severus, you agreed. There is nothing more to discuss."

Severus' robes could be heard as he angrily rushed down the stairs, pausing at Harry for only an instant and then leaving after a sharp glare was exchanged.

…

Harry had left with Dumbledore hours ago and night was falling, the sky looked odd, dismal, not peppered with bright stars but instead clouded over. Like ash, like fire. Hermione slipped into a simple dress and held her hair back. She looked very pretty but her nerves were unsettled and the twinkle from her brown eyes was absent. Hermione left the Gryffindor common room not forgetting to bring Harry's invisibility cloak from the trunk. "Accio Invisibility cloak!" Hermione said and she slipped out of the portrait hole, covered by the cloak. The portrait did not seem to notice because Dean and Seamus were leaving to go to the Great Hall just as Hermione was.

Hermione hurried through the various corridors. Every now and then she thought she saw a phantom figure moving through the shadows. Perhaps there was someone there but she had no time to think about this.

She reached the door to the DADA room and opened it slowly. She heard the chirping of animals and the rustling of their wings and feet. Hermione slipped the cloak off her head and bundled it up in her arms. Her eyes saddened as she saw Severus, standing before a dark window, his eyes fixed at…nothing and everything before him. He was entranced and as she neared him she was careful not to startle him. Surely, he had heard her enter the room. She said nothing but continued to approach him. Her hand reached out to him and as it gently touched the fold of his robes. Severus knew who it was who had entered the room. He had known before but now the answer was certain; Hermione.

He closed his eyes as the girl laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't leave you."

"If you insist, you will have to wear the cloak through the remainder of the night. It is necessity. Do not reveal yourself to anyone for any reason."

"Severus,"

"You will see," He turned to face her. She looked yearningly up at him and his hand touched her face gently. "I can't understand why you feel the need to risk yourself in this way. The death eaters will be here."

"I thought I saw some in the corridors, did I?"

"Yes, and they're around the outside of the castle," A clatter came from outside, it was distant but Severus looked alarmed. "They're here, under the cloak." He took it from her and put it on her tenderly. As Hermione watched through a veil she saw Severus leave. Swiftly, she followed him, he was heading…to the astronomy tower.

Hermione was completely silent and every now and again she would reach out and touch Severus' back or arm to let him know she was there and to hopefully bring him some form of comfort, security.

Hermione heard voices, soft whispers from the astronomy tower they were just below the gazing spot where the balcony was. Then Hermione saw…Harry? What was he doing here? And Dumbledore…death eaters….

Severus put a finger to his lips to indicate that Harry was not to comment when he stepped out. Hermione almost squealed but she kept hidden in the shadows, under the floor, silent.

"No," Severus said. A shocked Draco turned around and whimpered. Severus looked sickly, ale in the moonlight that was now shining mildly through the ripped sky. Hermione's heart pounded. What was going to happen?

"Severus," Dumbledore said meekly.

Severus was standing before him; he looked regretful and still sickly.

"…please," Dumbledore said softly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione heard Severus utter the words with feeling. Dumbledore fell…in slow motion… Hermione's stomach squeezed painfully. Then, laughter. A harsh blood curdling screech of amusement came from above her. Hermione had heard this laughter before. In her dreams…at the Department of Mysteries…Bellatrix Lestrange!

Severus was stomping down the stairs. Hermione fled before a petrified and furious Harry Potter could do anything. Hermione flew down the stairs her steps camouflaged in the trampling of several death eaters. What had just happened? Was this part of the plan? Dumbledore was dead! Her beloved had killed him! Hermione forced back tears. No. no Severus…why?

There must be a reason. Hermione felt the pain in her stomach, her blood boil in her veins. Terror struck her hard and rattled through her bones and she saw, heard Bellatrix cackle, she was on the Gryffindor table kicking glasses and plates merrily.

They were going down the hall…Hermione looked at Severus. His face was torn between determination and resentment.

They were outside. Running through a forest, through the forest to Hagrid's hut he was certain. Draco looked stunned, scared. Bellatrix gleeful as they all went through the brush.

It wasn't until they reached Hagrid's hut that Hermione could almost not control a scream that split through her throat and out her mouth as Bellatrix set Hagrid's hut a flame. She was laughing, excited. Harry came, he looked angrier than she had ever seen him.

He struck Severus, who defended himself. Hermione couldn't help it, she through off the cloak. "Leave him!" she screamed as Bellatrix shot a spell that made Harry topple backwards onto the hard ground.

Severus was stunned but before Bellatrix could curse her. Hermione was saved by Severus, "Leave the brats for the Dark lord to finish!"

Bellatrix looked hesitant and fled into the forest. Severus went to Harry who was lying on the ground. He uttered a few unheard words over the boy then returned to Hermione. He grasped her arm firmly and led her into the woods. Apparently, the group had scattered, disaperated from the forest.

Severus' eyes were flashing as he looked into Hermione's she was up against a tree with him standing over her. "Merlin's sake! You were supposed to hide!"

"I thought-"

"You have been seen!" Severus said angrily.

Hermioen ignored this, "You killed him," Hermione's eyes were flooding over with tears.

Severus took her hands in his. "Yes,"

"W-why?" Hermione stuttered.

"Severus kissed her hands. "I was told to, by him. I can't explain it all now. I must leave; go back to the castle-"

"I can't-"

"You must!" Severus kissed her sheeks. "I won't leave you, I will summon you but it's not safe, not now-"

"No, Severus!" Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him vigorously on the lips. Nothing he had just said made any sense but she was in love with him. Very much in love. If he was a Dark Wizard then so be it, he had struck her like no one else. Perhaps what he had said was true, maybe Dumbledore had asked him to kill him. Hermione was not going to let Severus stand alone, he needed love and support more than ever and she would be the one to give it. Forever.

"I will never leave you," Hermione said.


End file.
